Dragon Mating Habits (HTTYD)
by Toothlove
Summary: Join Hiccup and Toothless as they explore the exiting process that is dragon mating. Contains: dragon smut.
1. Intro-Terrible Terror

**Dragon Mating Habits. (HTTYD)**

* * *

Hi, Hiccup here. Now you know that I love dragons, I love discovering new species, learning about them, and observing them. Now I could go on and on about their difference in size, abilities, diets, whatever, but one thing that's really been on my mind lately is their different mating habits, as in the process they have to go through in order to attract a mate and hopefully produce offspring. Now, the Book of Dragons does have a small section on dragon breeding but it doesn't really say much, so I thought why not just go out and observe it myself. I will be observing different dragons and seeing what they do in order to breed. I will be bringing my bud Toothless with me who will help me find the dragons to observe. Without further ado, let's get to this.

* * *

**Section 1: Terrible Terror**

For the first few dragon mating observations, I decided to go with dragons that can be found on or near Berk, and for my first observation I wanted to start small with the ever mischievous Terrible Terror. These Stoker Class dragons might be small but they are a handful. Get a group of them together and they can cause some serious mischief.

Now, there are Terrible Terrors all over Berk, but finding a group that's about to mate might be a challenge. There is a special time of the year when dragons fly off to another island to lay eggs, but that does not mean that they only mate once a year. Some certain noises in the middle of the night can vouch for that. In fact, most dragons are mates for life, once they've found a mate that they truly care about, they will stay together and mate as often as they please.

Toothless and I head to an area that we know has a high Terror population, once we get there I told him to keep an ear open to see if he can pick up something. We walk around the forest trying to be as quiet as possible, although the clicking sound of my metal leg isn't exactly helping.

After half an hour of searching, Toothless hears something in the distance, so I have him lead the way. We look behind some bushes and there they are, two Terrible Terrors, a green male and a red female. "_Jackpot_" I think to myself.

The male seems to be doing some sort of dance for the female, this is a common thing that male dragons do in order to attempt to attract a female. The male is standing on its hind legs and moving its upper half back and forth in a steady rhythm. The female seems interested so she gets up and does the same dance for him.

They both then get back on all fours and the female lifts her hind leg while the male goes in and sniffs her, I assumed it was to check if she is in heat. I then look over and see something else fascinating, that male's dick is huge. That thing must be half the size of him, how does it even fit inside his sheath? It reached about half a foot in length (Terrible Terrors themselves only reach about a little over a foot in length.) and it had a bulb around the end called a knot.

The male Terror then gets behind the female, rests himself on her hind legs, and gently slides the long penis inside of her, and she actually took the whole thing up to the knot with just one motion. The female doesn't seem to be in pain, in fact she seems to enjoy it.

The male then starts sliding his dick out until shoving it right back in. It does this motion a few times before starting to pick up speed a little and start to really fuck her.

I then look over and see that Toothless isn't next to me like I thought he was. "_I guess someone decided to respect their privacy. I can just look for him when it's time to leave._" And I look back to the action in front of me.

I got to say, seeing these two go at it like, well, dragons was kind of a turn on. I could feel my own hard dick straining against my pants, anxious to get out, but I knew I had a job to do, so I just decided to ignore it.

After a few good minutes of thrusting, the male Terror suddenly puts its whole weight into it and pretty soon that knot manages to slip inside of her. He then makes a face that can only be described as pure pleasure as he unloads his balls into her.

They both sit there for a moment, I assumed to let his knot soften a bit, before he pulls out of her, they give each other a nudge and then they just fly off, I guess they aren't exactly up for kissing and cuddling after.

I then make some final notes in my notebook and head over to see where Toothless went off to. "Toothless?" I yell out, "It's time to go bud." I then hear a familiar sound not too far ahead so I head over there.

I turn the corner and what do I find? My dragon standing there with a puddle of some white substance on the ground, looking like he just killed someone and is figuring out how to hide the body. I look down and see his dick sliding back into himself. It took all I had to hold back the laughter.

"Toothless, were you…pleasuring yourself?" Toothless tries giving me his signature gummy smile which he knows isn't as effective on me as it used to be. I shake my head at the dragon, "You are too much sometimes. Just, clean yourself up and then we can head home. Go on."

Toothless glances from side to side, leans his head down to lick at his slit, and then looks back to me with that same smile.

"C'mon bud, let's head home." I hop on his back and we head back.

* * *

**Ok, so that was the first segment of a new series that I am starting. I wanted a way to show you the different mating habits of dragons and this was the best way I could come up with. I'm not sure how many dragons I plan on doing, but I will do as many as I can think of. Thank you for reading and if you like this make sure to give it a favorite. **

**See you soon!**


	2. Deadly Nadder

**Section 2: Deadly Nadder**

* * *

My next observation takes me to the ever popular Deadly Nadder. These dragons used to be classified as Sharp Class but were discovered to be Tracker Class instead. Their fire blast has a high amount of magnesium which makes it the hottest out of all the dragons, and they have the ability to shoot razor sharp spines out of their tails, like a porcupine.

Now, my friend Astrid tells me that Nadders tend to be pretty territorial when they mate, but I'm confident that I'll be able to see what I need to see.

Toothless and I head to an area with a high Nadder population. Before we got there I felt the need to remind him something.

"Alright, bud. Pleasuring yourself once during an observation is fine, but you have to remember, we are here to observe, not to get our rocks off. Just, take care of it later ok?"

Toothless rolled his eyes so far back I could see them from where I was on his back but I knew that deep down he understood.

We land as quietly as we can, hoping that we don't scare any of the dragons off. As soon as we land and I get off of Toothless, I start to notice a unique scent. It smelled like a field of flowers being rained on by honey. I asked Toothless to follow the scent to see where it leads. I look behind a tree and see a pink female Nadder standing there.

I see her raise her tail and then a mist sprays out, I then got the same smell again. It turns out that female Nadders release sweet smelling pheromones from their genitals when in heat in an attempt to attract male Nadders, this was all very fascinating.

A minute later, we hear some rustling in the bushes nearby and suddenly an orange male Nadder pops out, I assumed that it smelled her scent and decided to follow.

They then circle around each other, I had to slip behind the tree hoping to not be seen, and I had Toothless sneak away so he wouldn't disturb them.

The male then gets behind the female and starts licking her vagina in long, tender strokes. They were both facing away from me, so I figured it would be a perfect time to turn back and watch.

I look further down and see that the male's penis is now fully out. Like their tails, a male Nadder's penis is covered in barbs. They aren't sharp enough to hurt the female, but are mostly there to provide pleasure and attempt to scrape away any rival's sperm.

He then gets up, move forward, and with a few attempts manages to slide himself inside her slit. Unlike the Terrible Terrors who seemed to start slow, the Nadders just get right to it. The male starts pumping away at the female, making her moan out in pleasure.

Just like with last time, all of this action has gotten me aroused as well. I figured that if Toothless can enjoy it then so can I, so I slip my cock from my pants and start gently stroking myself. I may sound a little hypocritical but, hey, Toothless isn't there, so it's not like he can prove that I'm actually doing it.

A loud moan caught my attention as the male suddenly slams himself into the female and his dick starts pulsing, sending Nadder cum right into the female.

Also unlike the Terrors who just left right after, the Nadders seemed to just sit there and embrace each other's presence.

I decide this is my opportunity to leave, so I sneak away from the tree and go to look for Toothless so we can go home.

I hear some moans nearby and know exactly what that means. I turn the corner and see Toothless on his back, using his tail to stroke himself. His eyes were closed so I guess he just didn't notice I had walked in.

"Ahem." I say, making him stop what he was doing and look to me with wide eyes, realizing he had been caught red handed. "I see you're enjoying yourself." Again, he tries the old gummy smile which is still as effective as last time.

It was then that I took notice to his cock. It was just so…big. I've been with him for a few years now, but since I fly on his back and have never seen him hard, I just never noticed. It reached all the way to his chest, and was thicker than my head at the base. Like the Nadder it too had some bumps but they were all along the underside.

I then realized that I just spent a few good minutes admiring my dragon's dick when I look back to his face and just say to him. "Ah, well, ok. I actually have some final notes that I need to make in my journal, why don't you just finish what you've started and then find me when you're done, ok?"

Toothless nods and I head away from him a little. I didn't actually have any more notes but I was now a little curious. Sure enough, as soon as he thinks I'm gone he just goes right back to it, moving his tail up and down the cock in a rapid fashion. It didn't take long before he thrusts his hips and starts shooting loads of Night Fury cum onto his chest and his face a little, it was actually quite the sight to watch.

He then cleans himself up and I knew I had to look away and look like I was writing in my journal so he doesn't think that I was peeping on him. He finds me, I close my journal, put it in his saddle bag, and we take off and head home, exited to find out what our next observation will bring us.

* * *

**And there we go, Deadly Nadder, done**

**I just wanted to thank zero fullbuster, 66, and Challenger-207781 for their support on the first chapter. It means a lot to me that people are reading my content and liking them. In the next chapter I will be covering the Gronckle, so stay tuned for that.**

**Thank you for reading, and I will see you soon.**


	3. Gronckle

**Section 3: Gronckle**

* * *

My next quest brings me to the most common Boulder Class dragon in the world, the Gronckle. These dragons might be slow, but they have some of the biggest hearts in the dragon universe. The main part of their diet is rocks which they digest and turn into lava which they can spew out.

I asked my friend Fishlegs if he knew a good place where I could observe Gronckles mating, he agreed to tell me only if he could come with me, which I agreed to.

So we fly on our dragons over to a nearby island which he says is a nice Gronckle hangout, since It's an island full of rocks.

We set down on the island and Fishlegs tells me to follow him, I told him to go ahead and I'll be there in a second I just need to get something from the saddle bag. I whisper to Toothless, "Remember, no masturbating. I mean it."

I walk away and could hear him giving me a tone like he was mocking me, I decided to ignore it and just meet up with Fishlegs.

We walk around a bit until we hear movement nearby, and we rush over, hide behind some rocks and look over and there they were. Two Gronckles, one male and one female, both blue.

Already they both seem to be sniffing each other below the legs, so it looks like we showed up just in time.

Pretty quickly, the female lays on her back and the male gets on top of her. I knew that Gronckles were slow when it comes to flying but mating seems to be a whole different story. They are both just going right at it. The male slipping his hard dick inside of her vagina and the female seems to be taking it all in stride.

The Gronckle's dick is actually quite smooth compared to the rest of its body, and it seems to be about average length, but is very thick almost like his tail.

I look over to Fishlegs to see what he thinks of all of this and I see him with his dick out, stroking himself.

"Fishlegs." I whisper to him, "What the hell are you doing."

"Hey, when I see something as hot as this I just can't help myself."

_"He sounds just like Toothless."_ I thought to myself. I then realize that seeing those Gronckles doing what they were doing plus seeing Fishlegs enjoy himself to it was kind of hot, so I let my hand trail down the front of my pants where I pull my dick out and decide to join the party. _"I guess if you can't beat em', join em'."_

Just like that we were both stroking ourselves to the sight of two Gronckles mating, the male continues to pound away at the female, causing her to make sounds that I didn't know Gronckles could make.

Soon the male picks up his speed before finally pushing himself all the way in before unloading his cock into her. The sight of which causes both Fishlegs and I to cum right on the rocks we were crouched behind.

All four of us have to sit there for a moment, the Gronckles enjoying each other's company while Fishlegs and I were looking for a chance to leave. The male soon gets off the female, the female rolls back to her legs and they both walk off to the distance which was the cue that Fishlegs and I needed.

We go to look for our dragons to tell them it's time to leave when we come across Toothless on top of Meatlug, fucking her.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouts

"Toothless!" I shout with him.

They both look to us with the widest eyes possible.

"Toothless, get off of her. You know you can't do that." I try to say with a scowl but am trying hard to hold back the laughter. Toothless then gets off of her and Fishlegs runs over to her to make sure she's alright.

"Fishlegs, I am so sorry that this happened." I say to him.

I expected Fishlegs to be mad, but he just sighs and said, "it's fine, Hiccup. They probably just got lonely while we were away and a little jealous that we could see those other Gronckles mate so they just decided to go at it."

I smile, "You know, you seem surprisingly cool about all of this."

Fishlegs shrugs. "Dragon mating has always been a secret passion of mine. I've always wanted to see it done."

I chuckle, "Well, I just might have to bring you again sometime."

Fishlegs's face lights up, "I would love that."

And with that we hop back on our dragons and head back to Berk. Before we get back I whispered to Toothless, "When I said no masturbating, that was not the alternative I had in mind." Toothless gives me his dragon laugh and we get back home.

* * *

**Ok, Gronckles done.**

**A big thank you to Cyeithen and PraiseThePasta101 for your support. **

**Now, for those who's been sending requests for stories, I wanted to let you know that I appreciate them, but right now I want to really focus on the stories that I came up with, but maybe in the future I could look to some others for inspiration.**

**Next chapter will be covering the Monstrous Nightmare, so stay tuned for that.**


	4. Monstrous Nightmare

**Section 4: Monstrous Nightmare**

* * *

For my next observation, I will be observing the most lethal dragon in the known universe, the Monstrous Nightmare, a stoker class dragon that is as stubborn and hotheaded as they come. They are able to light themselves on fire by igniting a gel that seeps through pores all over their body. I had no doubt that I'd be getting a show today.

Also, as far as Toothless's self-pleasure sessions go, I just decided to not let it bother me, the guy is probably lonely being the only Night Fury on Berk and needs a way to take the edge off.

Fortunately, my cousin Snotlout's Nightmare, Hookfang, had been looking for a mate for some time now, so I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to see how Monstrous Nightmares do it.

Snotlout was sick that morning so he didn't join me that day, thank Thor, so Toothess and I go with Hookfang to find him a mate.

We decide to go on foot, since that might be the best way to find a female. Pretty soon, Hookfang picks up on a scent and starts to run off, Toothless and I follow as best as we can.

Hookfang turns a corner and spots a purple female Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless and I were close behind but we kept behind the bushes as we don't want to scare her off, although I was certain Hookfang might do that before she even sees us.

Surprisingly, Hookfang is actually being very respectable and gentle towards her, maybe he has a secret soft spot reserved only for mating.

Hookfang then does a dance similar to what the Terrible Terrors did, only he also moved his wings back and forth.

The female actually seems interested (probably because she doesn't know his rider,) and starts to move closer to Hookfang. She then circles Hookfang, Toothless and I had to duck in order to not be seen. I manage to poke my head out while her back was turned to see that her genitals had spikes around them, I assume they are meant to help prevent rape.

I have to hand it to him, Hookfang actually seems to be doing well, I can especially tell that because she hasn't flown away dry heaving yet. She then lays her front half down so her butt is high in the air, giving Hookfang full view of her genitals. Hookfang steps up proceeds to point his tapered penis towards her entrance. He has to be careful though, as those sharp bits around her vagina could cause some serious pain.

I've heard that the only thing that Nightmares can't light on fire are their genitals, which makes sense because I could not imagine being a female getting fucked when suddenly the guy doing it lights his dick on fire.

I then notice the female actually retracts those spikes, making things a lot easier for Hookfang. Hookfang is now able to safely slide himself inside of her.

I thought that this is where things start to really heat up, but Hookfang actually seems to be taking his time a bit, letting the female get used to having him inside of her.

But as soon as I start to see that gentler side, he immediately lights himself on fire and starts pounding away, showing the side of him we all expect from him.

"So much for the tender love and care." I thought to myself as I see those two going at it like, well, dragons. I had to say it was quite amusing to watch.

I look over to Toothless and see him looking a bit anxious about something, and I knew exactly what. He looks over to me and I silently chuckle before I say to him, "Just go." He almost leaps away from the bush to go take care of himself.

I then look back at the fiery display in front of me. Hookfang, knowing I was watching, decides to turn so that I have a better view of what was going on between their legs, although looking back I'm pretty sure he was just showing off as usual.

Hookfang continues to pound away at the female, actually I think I should give her a name at this point, I think I'll call her Femfang. Both are on fire all over and I look down to see that it's true, they actually can't light their genitals on fire. It was quite a hot display, no pun intended. I decided to, yet again, reach down and pull out my cock which has been nagging me for the past couple of minutes.

Hookfang then picks up speed and with one final thrust, manages to push himself all the way into Femfang, and they both roar as they climax. I could see the grass below them burning a little as the fiery hot semen leaks out, making me really glad I'm not a female Monstrous Nightmare.

Hookfang then pulls himself out and some of the cum begins to spill out, burning more grass wherever it landed. Femfang then rubs her head on Hookfang's before flying off into the sunset. I was wondering if Hookfang was going to follow her, but he just looked back at me saying he's ready to go home. I guess where some dragons are mates for life, Monstrous Nightmares have more of a "Fuck once, then leave for life" attitude.

Toothless then shows up, I assumed he had finished masturbating and was also ready to go, but he looks down at me with a mischievous smile. I look down and almost froze when I realized that my dick is still hard and is still hanging out of my pants. I tried to think of a way to explain my actions but all I could say was this, "Oh, like you weren't just doing the exact same thing."

* * *

**We all laugh, me because I realized the irony of the situation and how much of a hypocrite I was being, and we head back to Berk.**

**Monstrous Nightmare, done.**

**Big thanks to Yeritian and cogjensen for support on this story and if you haven't please check out the other HTTYD stories that I've created. **

**Next time, I will be covering the Hideous Zippleback, so stay tuned for that.**


	5. Hideous Zippleback

**Section 5: Hideous Zippleback**

* * *

When I wanted to start observing dragon mating habits, I knew that seeing the mating of the two headed Hideous Zippleback would be quite the show. These Mystery Class dragons shoot a flammable gas out of one head while the other shoots sparks to ignite the gas.

There aren't a lot of Zipplebacks that live on Berk, but research has told me about a Zippleback Island, located a few miles south-west of Berk, where there are tons of them roaming around, and I knew that it would be the perfect place to watch them.

So Toothless and I head out to the island by ourselves. Observing with Fishlegs and Hookfang was fun, but it just seemed nice to have it be just Toothless and I, and I think he agrees.

We get to the island and already see a bunch of Zipplebacks flying around. I had never seen so many Zipplebacks in one place, it was crazy.

Toothless and I see two Zipplebacks on the ground in front of a cave, one's orange while the other's purple, and they look like they're getting ready to mate, so Toothless and I land in a field nearby and rush over. We crouch behind some rocks and are ready for the show.

The orange Zippleback starts moving its heads side to side, making them cross and then separating them, the purple then does the same.

I look further back and see that the orange one is already hard, and right away I can see that heads aren't the only thing they have in doubles. Yes, male Zipplebacks have two penises that connect at the base, I believe they're called hemipeneses. If they concentrate enough, they can actually release sperm or urine out of just one, but mating is so intense that they just end up shooting from both.

The purple Zippleback then gets on its back where the orange one leans his heads down and has one licking at the purple's hole while the other is tenderly licking across its chest.

The male then places himself on top of the purple dragon and pushes its right penis inside of it, leaving the other one hanging out. As soon as he gets as far as he can go, he then starts thrusting away.

Soon after, I notice something sticking out of the sides of the male, and it is what appears to be another penis, and not the one that isn't inside the purple one. That's when I realize something extraordinary, both of those dragons are male.

This was all so fascinating, I had heard that there could be homosexual dragons but I didn't think it was true until just now, and to be honest it actually makes the whole thing even hotter. That orange male was still going at it with the purple male, both letting out noises and sounds that I didn't know Zipplebacks could make.

Usually, Toothless would have gone off by now to masturbate from all of this excitement, but at that moment, I look over and he is sitting right next to me, with his head between his legs, sucking on his own dick, something that I had never seen him do before but he seems to be doing it like a pro. I was tempted to ask if I could help out but thought that might sound a little weird so I decided to just let him do his thing.

It was almost too much for me, in front of me I had two dragons, four heads and four dicks to look at, while next to me I have my own dragon giving himself a blowjob. I almost busted a nut just from the sight alone.

It almost hurt pulling my own dick out of my pants it was so arousing. Right then, the orange Zippleback pulls out for a second, and then lines up his other dick before pushing himself back in, giving the purple one both at the same time.

The sounds that the three dragons around me were making was like I was caught up in some kind of dragon orgy, all of which seemed to echo off of the cave. I think my dick was harder than it has ever been.

The orange Zippleback then leans his heads down and starts sucking on the purple's dicks which were just flailing around up until that point. Meanwhile Toothless, deciding he wanted a bit more, the lies on his back and leans his head until his long dick is halfway inside of his mouth before he starts face fucking himself, it was all better than some of the porn sketches that I may or may not keep in a secret compartment in my bedroom, I just couldn't keep my hand away from my dick.

Pretty soon, all four of us go as fast as we can go and all four of us pretty much hit our own climaxes at the same time. The orange Zippleback spilling all of his seed into the purple's tail-hole, the purple Zippleback shooting into each of the orange's mouths, Toothless unloading himself down his throat, and I me, with the only free dick, painted the rock I was behind with my own jizz.

Being smaller, my orgasm died before the dragon's but once theirs did, the Zippleback just cuddle for a bit before heading into the cave that they were in front of.

It was already almost sundown, so Toothless and I get ourselves cleaned up, I saddle up and we fly back to Berk, both of us overjoyed at what we saw today.

* * *

**And there we go with the Zippleback.**

**I would like to give a shout out to all of my supporters and followers of this story, Cyeithen, zero fullbuster, 66, Challenger-207781, PraiseThePasta101, Yeritian, cogjensen, and Court 818. Thank you all so much.**

**The next chapter, which I am personally excited about, will cover one of the rarest and most elusive dragons in the world, I'm sure you already know it so I'm not going to specifically say who it is, and it will also contain something that I've been seeing requests for that, again, I'm not going to say what it is out loud, you'll just have to read it to find out.**

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you soon.**


	6. Night Fury

**Section 6: Night Fury**

**Alright Toothcup perverts out there (myself included) this one is for you. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

I was sitting at my desk one evening trying to figure out which dragon I want to observe next. By that point I had pretty much covered about every dragon you can find on Berk.

Then I hear some movement next to me and look to see what it was. I see Toothless on his back, eyes closed and clawing at the air. He must've been dreaming, gods he's so adorable.

But that sight made me realize something important, I don't know anything about my own dragon's mating habits. And it's not like there were any other Night Furies around that I could hook him up with.

At first I thought maybe this could just be one dragon that I won't get to see, but the thought about knowing how he mates and seeing him jerk off so many times now made me think, maybe the best way to observe his habits is to get a little more hands on with my observation.

Of course it seemed wrong to be thinking these things about my dragon, but at the same time I'm sure he's lonely being the only Night Fury, and he probably has a lot of pent up sexual urges by this point, and we have been such close friends for so long that maybe he would be open to it. Gods am I really trying to justify wanting to have sex with my dragon. I decided to chalk that up to being tired and just went to bed.

I had a hard time falling asleep that night, I just couldn't stop thinking about that Strike Class Night Fury of mine. His jet black scales that let him blend perfectly in the night, his intelligence which exceeds that of any other dragon I've ever seen, his green eyes that shine like emeralds, and the way he's been there through some of my toughest times. He also has that Alpha mode which gives him a blue glow down his back. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to help him out with his needs.

I was tempted to wake him up to see if he was up for it but then I saw that he was in such a deep sleep that I just didn't want to disturb him, so I figured I'll talk to him about it tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I told Toothless that we wouldn't be doing any observations today (well, at least he wouldn't) and that we should just have a relaxing day at the cove where we met.

He seemed pretty excited about the idea so once we finished breakfast, I packed up some lunch and some other things and we flew off. We decide to take the long way around just because it's been so long since we got to fly just to fly.

We land in the cove and after taking in the scenery, I took Toothless' fly gear off and then told him that if he wants to jump into the pond for a bit he can, I just needed to get something out of the bag. I decided to just let him enjoy life a bit before we get down to business.

He jumps into the water, causing a big splash that almost got me. I took off all of the armor I was wearing until all I had on was my shirt and pants. I took a deep breath and say to Toothless, "Hey, bud. Can you come back here for a second? I need to talk to you."

He then gets out of the water and walks over to me. He could see I had a strange look on my face and was curious to see what was going on.

"Ok, I'm not sure what the best way to say this is so I'm just going to say it. Toothless, I would like you to mate with me."

I think if his eyes could go wider, they'd pop out of his skull, "Right, so you know I've been doing these observations to learn more about dragons, and I figured, since there aren't any other Night Furies around, maybe the best way to observe your mating habits is to experience it firsthand. How does that sound."

Toothless then gets the biggest smile that he's ever given, it's like he seems happy that I just asked him that. "What's with that look?" I look away to think and then it hits me, "Toothless, are you saying that you've been wanting to do this with me for some time? Are you…in love with me?" He nods a ton. "Oh my gosh, Toothless. I had no idea. I'm sorry I never saw it before." I place my hands on his head. "Well, bud. I didn't realize it sooner but, I think I love you too, and I would be ppy to mate with you."

Right then Toothless starts licking me all over in long, loving strokes. I used to be grossed out by his licking, but right now it seemed to feel good.

"Ok, ok bud. We'll get to that in a bit. Right now I want you to show me what you do. Just, pretend I'm another dragon and try to attract me."

Toothless nods and then steps back a bit. He then sits down with his head held high and then extends his wings all the way out. He slowly flaps them a bit and then pulls them back before standing and starting to circle me. He goes slowly so I can really see the sun shining on his scales making him look kind of sexy.

_"Wow."_ I thought, _"It's a wonder why he doesn't have a mate yet. I've known him for years and have never seen him like this. It's so…hot."_

Toothless then stops in front of me and leans his head in until his nose is inches away from my face and starts to sniff me all over, probably seeing if I'm "in heat." He then nuzzles around the base of my shirt, indicating that he wants me to get rid of it. I quickly pull my shirt off and as soon as he sees my bare chest, he takes a big sniff before licking my chest and stomach all over. The tingling of his tongue did tickle a little, but it was also strangely arousing.

He then looks down to my pants and he didn't need to say anything for me to know what he wants now, so I slowly pull my pants down, exposing my rock hard cock for my dragon to see.

He smells my dick and then gives it a lick all over before slipping it into his toothless mouth and starts sucking it, almost like a new born baby getting its mothers milk. "Oh, Toothless." I moaned, I've had sex before but this was on a whole new level.

I then feel my climax building but have to push Toothless' head away, he looked at me with a concerned look. "Sorry, bud. It's just that it felt so good that I was about to cum, and I wanted this to last." He leans his head into mine, rubbing it all over. I then look to him and see he has this look he gets when he's really hungry. I look down and see that his foot long cock is fully out and leaking pre-cum onto the ground. I knew exactly what he wanted.

"Ok, bud. Before we go any further, I'm gonna need you to lube me up a bit." I then turn around and lean and head into the nearby cave where I lay down on a rock, ass high in the air and say to him, "C'mon Toothless. Show me what that tongue of yours can do." I give my ass a spank.

He then rushes over to me before leaning his head against my bare ass and uses his long, forked tongue to lick all around my pucker. I thought that when he licked my chest it felt good, boy was I underprepared. He then gets a little cocky and slips one of the prongs of the tongue inside my hole, the sudden feeling making me yelp.

He then slips his tongue out of my ass and moves so that his front paws are placed around my hips, signaling that it's time. "Ok, bud. Now remember, I'm not a dragon, I could very easily get hurt from this, so just start slow and I'll let you know when to pick up, ok?"

He purrs in response before moving up and letting his pre-cum soaked tip enter the ring of my ass. At first it felt, not painful just a bit weird. I have never put anything up there before, let alone a dragon's dick, but I actually warmed up to the situation pretty quickly.

That is until he starts getting deeper inside of me and the pleasure suddenly turns to pain soon. I grunt from the pain, causing him to stop, lean his head down and make sure I'm ok. "I'm fine, bud. I just need some time to get used to it."

So he just stays still for a second. This was when I knew how much he cared about me, I know from experience that dragons tend to get pretty wild when they mate, so to see Toothless taking his time with me, it just makes me love him even more.

Pretty soon the pain started to go away so I signaled to Toothless to go ahead and resume. He then starts pulling out of me a bit, I can feel the bumps of his dick pressing against my insides as he slides out. As soon as it was almost all the way out, he shoves it back in, making both of us moan. It goes on a cycle like this for a bit until he starts to move bit faster.

A few minutes of steady thrusting later and I decide to look back and see what's going on back there. The sight alone made me gasp, I was currently taking his entire foot long cock up my ass, ridges and all, and it was the most incredible feeling ever.

Suddenly he seems to be going a bit faster, actually a lot faster. Right now he's just slamming away at my ass just like he would if I was another dragon. I was in pure ecstasy, I could feel every ridge, every inch of that fleshy phallus rubbing away at my insides. He decides to take it up a notch and goes into his Alpha mode, giving off a blue glow that shined throughout the cave. It just made the whole experience that much enjoyable.

Within a matter of seconds he lets out a roar that echoes all around the cave before shooting his hot cum deep inside my ass. The rush of the hot seed inside me also triggered my own orgasm, causing me to spray cum all over the rock I was laying on and the ground beneath me.

Given the sheer quantity of cum being pumped into my ass, not all of it can stay in there so it starts to leak out and run down my legs and pool onto the ground.

Once both of our orgasms have died down, Toothless turns his Alpha mode off before leaning his head down and giving me a lick on the cheek, seeing if I was alright.

"I'm fine Toothless. Thank you so much for doing this. I had a blast." He gives his gummy smile before he starts to pull out. The ridges of his cock made pulling out a little difficult but once they were gone, the whole thing just slid out before sliding back into his sheath. I reach my hand up to give him a scratch on the chin before saying to him, "Toothless, you never cease to amaze me. I love you."

Toothless then nuzzles my head as if to say, _"I love you too, Hiccup."_

* * *

**And there it is, my first ever Toothcup content that I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**So this concludes the first couple of chapters for this story, I think I'm going to take a break from it to work on some other stories that I have in mind.**

**Big thanks to all of my followers and supporters for this story including IcyK9 and anyone675.**

**If there are any other dragons whose mating habits you would like to know about, please leave a comment. The next set of chapters will include dragons that can be found around the archipelago. So guys like Changewings, Whispering Deaths, Scauldons, Thunderdrums, and maybe even a Skrill if I'm feeling up to it.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope to see you soon.**


	7. Thunderdrum

**Season 2, Section 1: Thunderdrum**

**Hey everyone, Hiccup and I are back with the second season for Dragon Mating Habits. I got so much support and love from the first season that I decided to do some more. For those concerned, I might slip some more Toothcup moments here and there whenever I feel fit, we'll just have to wait and see. So, yes, I hope you enjoy this new season, and I can't wait to hear what you say.**

* * *

For the next few mating observations, I've decided to look at some of the dragons that can be found all around the archipelago. Starting with one of the most common Tidal Class dragons, the Tunderdrum. A dragon who's hard at hearing but has a supersonic roar that can shatter bone.

So Thunderdrums usually live in the ocean, but I hear that they prefer to mate on land, which is perfect because last I checked, neither Toothless nor I have gills.

Speaking of Toothless, we have had a few other nights were I got to 'study' him even more since that first day, and we actually have never been closer. I think he's actually starting to view me as more of a mate than just a friend and quite frankly, I think I have to agree.

So Toothless and I fly out to a location that has a high Thunderdrum population. We look around to see if we can find any that might be about to mate. After a few minutes of searching, Toothless' nose picks up something so he tells me where we should land.

We settle down and walk a bit until we see two Thunderdrums, a blue male and a red female, that appear to be circling each other, the way a lot of dragons do.

But upon closer inspection I see that that is no ordinary Thunderdrum, that's my dad's old dragon, Thornado, who he had to release years ago so it could raise a few baby Thunderdrums. I guess the babies are grown up now and Thornado is looking for some company. I wanted to go say hi but I didn't want to disturb them or scare away the female. Well, actually I should give that female a name. Let's see…Thor is a god and what is the name of a goddess? How about…Tornathina? Yeah, that works.

So Thornado is now walking around Tornathina in a rather seductive manner. I look over and see that Thornado is already hard. His cock was fairly long but had a very wide tip, much like a whale's dick. This is likely to ensure that sperm does make its way inside of the female.

Tornathina then raises her rear and Thornado gets on her and starts pushing the large tip inside of her. I got a bit worried that it wouldn't fit, but it actually seemed to go in with ease. Tornathina wraps her tail around Thornado and pushes him deeper inside. She really seems to need this.

Thornado then starts to thrust his hips at a steady but increasing pace that makes Tornathina let out loud moans. I knew that Thunderdrums were loud but I didn't think they could even be loud from mating, I guess they just don't care if anyone notices them.

I feel Toothless nudge my shoulder so I look to him and see that he is hard and needy. "Ok, fine." I whisper to him as I reach my hand over start giving his foot long cock a good stroking. "This is all I can do now. We can do more later." I then feel something poking my pants, I look down and see that his tail is trying to get to my own cock. I roll my eyes but unzip my pants and let my cock free. He wraps his tail around it and starts stroking me with the same speed I'm stroking him.

Thornado and Tornathina seem to be completely oblivious to the fact that Toothless and I are watching them as Thornado continues to slam his large cock into her pussy. He then starts going much faster, which signaled Toothless and I to go faster with each other. I could tell that all three cocks were now drizzling with pre as I felt Toothless' cock get slicker as I moved my hand to his tip and I could see Tornathina's pussy getting wetter and wetter, although that could just be her getting more and more aroused.

Seconds later, Thornado and Tornathina roar out, causing the ground to shake, as Thornado empties his balls into Tornathina's cunt. The shaking of the ground plus the noise made Toothless and I stop so we could cover our ears. Once the noise stopped, things actually got pretty quiet as the two lovebirds calmed down from their orgasms.

Thornado pulls out of Tornathina and walks over to her head and they start to affectionately rub their heads together.

Toothless and I decided that we've seen enough so we slip away as well. After we walk away, Toothless knocks me on the ground with his tail. I look back at him to protest but he just shoves his cock in my face, indicating that I needed to finish what I started. "Do you even have an off switch? Fine, I'll finish you off."

I reach up and stroke Toothless' cock as fast as I could, mainly because I knew we weren't going to be leaving until he cums. I took off my shirt because I didn't want him getting cum in it. You have no idea how difficult it is to get dragon sperm out of clothes, I had to learn that the hard way.

I will admit, I do enjoy feeling that cock of his. The bumps along the underside, the sensitive flesh, the way it twitches once fully hard, the thought of it makes me hard every time without fail. After a few minutes of stroking, Toothless lets out a loud grunt and spills his seed onto my chest and face. It actually wasn't as much as he's produced in the past, mainly because we've done it so many times in the past few days, but it was still a respectable amount.

Once he's done, he leans down and licks his own cum off of me, which got the cum off but now left me coated in saliva instead, which to be honest wasn't much better. I clean myself off in a nearby river, put my shirt back on, and we head back home.

I had to say, this trip went really well. I got to observe Thunderdrums like I wanted to and it was nice to see Thornado again. I wish I had the chance to say hi, but I didn't know if Tornathina is comfortable around humans, so I just wished him and Tornathina the best of luck.

* * *

**Man, it feels good to be back. I just wanted to say thank you all for reading this and thanks for the feedback on How to Throw a Birthday Party for Your Dragon. I enjoyed writing that and I could tell you all enjoyed reading it.**

**If there are any dragons whose mating habits you would like to learn about, please leave a review.**

**Until next time, take care and I'll see you soon.**


	8. Changewing

**Season 2, Section 2: Changewing**

* * *

Today, I will be observing the elusive Changewing. Changewing's are a Mystery Class dragon that has the ability to camouflage itself to any surrounding, making it invisible, and if that wasn't enough to spook ya, they can also shoot hot acid.

Now, Changewings can be a bit territorial when they mate so Toothless and I will have to tread lightly.

We head out to Changewing Island to see what we can find. We knew that these guys would be hard to find, so once we landed, I told Toothless to keep his ears and nose open to see if he can detect anything. We come across a river and I figured that would be perfect, since I heard Changewings like to mate near water.

We find a spot to hide, and we wait. And wait. And wait. After waiting an hour with no signs I was about to give up and go somewhere else until Toothless picks up a sound. I tell him to lead the way and he takes us to a nearby pond that connected to the river. Once there, his nose picks up something and he grabs me and pulls me to a bush.

I tried to scold him, but he just kept his paw on my mouth telling me to be quiet, so I did. I look behind the bush and there they were, two green Changewings appeared out of nowhere. I tried to look to see if I can identify their genders, but couldn't get a good enough view.

The Changewings seem to know each other though, and are happy to see each other. Suddenly, one of the Changewings does something totally unexpected, it spits some of its acid onto a rock where the other one eats it, then the other Changewing does the same thing but the first one eats his.

"What are these two up to?" I thought to myself.

Pretty quickly both Changewings start to look a little loopy. Their bodies were rocking back and forth, their pupils were super wide, and their acid started leaking out of their mouths.

"Wow, I guess they wanted to spice things up." I said as the Changewings then press their lips together, which was odd because I didn't know that dragons kissed until now. So clearly these two were either in love or were tripping balls off of that acid, either way I knew it was going to lead to sex.

One of the Changewings then rolls over onto its back while the other one stands on top of it so that they were in a 69 position. That's when I noticed something even more interesting, just like with the Zipplebacks earlier, both of those Changewings were males and clearly had a need for each other.

It was so fascinating, I didn't even think that dragons could be gay before I started these observations, now I'm seeing the Zipplebacks, the Changewings, and even Toothless with me it seems like it's a more common thing than I realized. Although, there is a chance that some do it just because it's mating season and there are no females around so they resort to homosexual acts, either way it sure makes for an interesting discovery.

As I was thinking, however, the Changewings continued to suck each other's cocks with quite a bit of passion. It was pretty clear that both of them had done this before.

The dragon on top then starts to thrust his hips back and forth a bit, causing his cock to slide deeper into the bottom one's throat, the bottom one kind of just laid there while this was happening.

The one on top then pulls out and turns around so that his cock is facing the other's lower area. Now I expected him to start sticking it into that other one's asshole, but that was not the plan. He instead pushes it into the slit that the other's cock hides in when flaccid, treating it more like a vagina. To make things even more interesting, the one on the bottom also moves his cock so it is positioned toward the top one's slit, and pushes it in.

Changewing cocks are actually quite thin, but long and they are quite flexible, so it didn't seem like much of a surprise to me that they could do this.

The Changewings then start fucking each other's genital slits in an acid induced frenzy. Both were moaning and grunting like no dragon I've ever heard before. I swear, it was probably the hottest action I've seen since starting observing.

Right then, however I feel someone's mouth poking at my pants. I didn't even have to look down to know who it was, so I just slid my pants down, exposing my cock and allowed Toothless to start sucking me off. Toothless has actually been showing a more submissive side to him lately. He still likes to take my ass, but he is also more open to letting me do stuff to him.

The sight of the Changewings in front of me, the Night Fury nursing on my cock, it was one of the greatest experiences I've ever felt. The Changewings then start to pick up the pace, and really ram their cocks into each other's genital slits. At that point, I don't think it was the acid talking anymore, I think it was just them giving in to their feelings for each other in a unique way.

Soon enough, the Changewings roar as they reach their climaxes in unison and shoot their cum into each other's slits. The slits weren't as roomy as they would've liked, so most of it just spilled onto the ground. Of course, this made me cum into Toothless' mouth who swallowed it with joy.

Once our orgasms have settled down, the Changewings still appear to be under the effects on the acid so Toothless and I figure they won't even notice us leaving, and even if they did I don't think they would've cared.

On the way back home Toothless looks to me with an expecting look, and I knew why. "Ok, I'll return the favor tonight. Geez." Toothless seemed pleased with that answer so he started speeding up to make sure we get back as soon as possible.

* * *

**Changewings done.**

**So, here's the deal. I'm actually not going to post Mating Habits chapters as frequently as I did last season, mainly because I do have other stories that I would like to focus on a bit. I'm not totally ditching this idea, because I do enjoy writing this story, it's just that I would like to turn my attention to other stories I'm currently writing.**

**Also I know most of my stories are kind of short, and I actually do think hard to give as much content as I can, it's just that I don't feel the need to waste time with a bunch of...filler words that are kind of there just to be there. I would rather write a story that gets to the point as soon as possible rather than bore people with a super long page, that's just kind of my style of writing.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you when the next chapter is ready.**


	9. Whispering Death

**Season 2, Section 3: Whispering Death**

**That's right, Mating Habits is back by popular demand. I gotta say, I'm pretty excited, this is by far the most popular story I've done so far and I think that bringing it back will help it even more as well as help myself as a writer. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten Dragon Body Swap, I'm just gonna be doing both stories. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today I will be observing the habits of the master of the underground, the Whispering Death. These Boulder Class dragons are more like giant, spiky snakes with huge heads. They get around by burrowing through the ground using their three sets of rotating teeth. They are also afraid of sunlight, which is why, if they ever need to surface, they will do so either at night or on a cloudy day.

Toothless does have a small vendetta against a Whispering Death from something in his past, but I'm sure we won't have to worry about him.

Now, this one might be tricky. Whispering Deaths are probably one of the few dragons I have yet to train, well there was one years ago but besides that I haven't had much luck, but hopefully I can get this done and Toothless and I can get out in one piece.

So we head out to an island that's inhabited by many Whispering Deaths. I could tell from the whining this morning that Toothless is the least excited about observing these guys, however as my father used to say, "We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."

I have Toothless stand by in case something does happen and I drop down into one of the many Whispering Death holes scattered throughout the island.

I light up Inferno, my fire sword, so I can get better lighting down here, and to hopefully keep any Whispering Deaths that might want to attack at bay.

After walking through the tunnel for 10 minutes I can feel some rumbling, like there's an earthquake. I think that maybe this is what I came here for, this could be a Whispering Death looking for a mate, boy was I wrong.

It turns out that that rumbling came from none other than the Whispering Death's bigger, meaner cousin, the Screaming Death.

Right, a bit of an explanation. The Screaming Death is a subspecies of the Whispering Death that Berk had the unfortunate luck of meeting after it hatched under the village.

It is five times bigger, four times more hostile, it doesn't have the fear of sunlight that it's cousin has, and it has a special scream which can disorient dragons. It's so big that it can eat up the base of a small island and cause it to collapse on itself.

I called for Toothless but I guess he didn't know which hole to go down, so I was left alone with the Screaming Death thinking that this is for sure how I'm going to die. I close my eyes and prepare for it to do what it needed to do.

However, it doesn't attack me at first, in fact I could feel something large breathing on my neck. I look up and see that the Screaming Death seems a bit happy to see me. It was smiling, it was actually smiling. I try my tried and true method of holding up my hand and it touches me. I guess it remembered that I reunited it with its mother a few years ago.

I then hear the very familiar noise of a plasma blast getting charged. I look to my left and see Toothless there, about to attack. I yell to him, "Toothless wait, he's with us." Toothless was understandably confused and shuts his mouth to look up at the Screaming Death.

The Screaming Death slithers over to Toothless and lowers its head for him in a bow. Toothless seemed to get it and bowed back.

I say to the Screaming Death. "Hey so, this might sound weird but Toothless and I are trying to figure out how dragons mate and I think you might be able to help us." Toothless translates this for me in dragon tongue and the Screaming Death seemed a little embarrassed about showing us. But after what I assumed to be a reassuring talk with Toothless, it seemed to agree.

The Screaming Death has us follow it through the tunnel for about 10 more minutes. We then come across something truly awe inspiring.

A nest, a massive nest filled with dozens of Whispering Deaths and even a few other Screaming Deaths. Toothless and I felt quite lucky to be able to see this. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm the first human to ever see this nest, I had to admit that I felt a bit honored.

The Screaming Death has us follow it some more until we reach a cave big enough for him to fit through. In the center of that cave was a Whispering Death, who I assumed to be was it's mate. This Whispering Death seemed uncertain of having Toothless and I there but the Screaming Death must have told it that we were ok.

I say to the Whispering Death, "Uh, hi there. I'm Hiccup, this is Toothless and we're here to see you mate." The Screaming death relays this to its mate and just like earlier the Whispering Death was embarrassed. Once again, Toothless lets them know it will be ok and again they strangely seemed to accept it pretty quickly.

The Whispering Death gets up from its sleeping spot and loops around and on the Screaming Death, making their body spikes collide and making a noise that's like hitting bamboo together.

My eyes catch a glimpse of the Whispering Death's genital slit and I could start to see two nubs emerge which turned out to be its dual penises.

Like Zipplebacks, Whispering Deaths, and I assume Screaming Deaths, have two hemipeneses, meaning that they connect at the base, only Whispering Death penises are covered in barbs which are there to add pleasure to the female or whatever they're penetrating.

They also had the unique ability to either cum from just one penis at a time or, if they're really aroused, cum from both at once.

Ok, so it's clear that this Whispering death is male but what about the Screaming Death? Are they gay like the Zipplebacks and Changewings we saw? No, that doesn't seem to be the case at all. I looked at the same spot where I figured the Screaming Death's genitals to be and expected to see some penises grow as well, but saw nothing, that's when I realized it.

The Screaming Death, the one that tried to kill us years ago, is female. I guess that's not too strange, the Red Death was female and she packed quite a punch, cost me a leg even.

The Deaths nuzzle themselves before the Whispering Death goes down the Screaming Death's body until he reaches her large vagina which he starts licking. The Screaming Death's vagina looked like it could swallow a Terrible Terror with how large it was. How the smaller Whispering Death was ever going to fit in her I did not know at first, but I got it as soon as I saw them.

The Whispering Death's penises were very large, each about two feet in length and 4 inches in girth at the base, made me a bit jealous for the Screaming Death.

The Screaming Death then lets out a relatively quiet scream that didn't even seem to affect Toothless, in fact all it seemed to do was arouse the Whispering Death even more, making both of his penises hard and throbbing. My guess is that they also use that scream to attract potential mates.

As I was watching this, Toothless nudges my hand with his head and points his eyes down to his own penis which was out and hard as usual. I swear, do Night Furies just mate year round or something? Every night he comes to my bed and begs me to touch him or suck him or do something to give him pleasure, of course I do it since I do love him and enjoy feeling his cock in me.

The Whispering Death was still going on with the foreplay so I took off my pants and lied down on my stomach and allowed Toothless to mount me, yet again, and put his dick inside me.

Since we've been doing it so many times, I don't even need lubrication or any kind of foreplay to be ready to receive Toothless's penis. I can now just drop my pants and he can push his dick up to his knot inside me no problem. Of course there are times, every once in a while, that he allows me to fuck him, and we both enjoy it but I'm sure we both enjoy him fucking me even more.

The Deaths notice that we've started our own mating session so they figured they might as well just get going. The Whispering Death moves up a bit and pushes his long right cock inside her. Amazingly enough, she was able to take the entire two foot long cock all the way to the hilt. Gave me suspicions that, like with Toothless and I, these two have done this many times before.

Toothless and the Whispering Death push their cocks into me and the Screaming Death respectively, all four of us were moaning quite loudly as the sex began.

My dick was rubbing against the cold, hard cave floor and it was pretty uncomfortable, so I had Toothless stand up a bit while I roll over to my back so my dick could instead rub against Toothless which we both agreed was much more comfortable. Once I was on my back, Toothless wasted no time as he continued to fuck me at an increasing pace.

I look over and see the Whispering Death pounding away at the Screaming Death's vagina. His tail was wrapped around hers to give them more leverage as he fucks her.

He then pulls out his right dick all the way before switching to his left dick and pushing right back in. From my angle I could see that the Whispering Death's cock was leaking with pre-cum, telling me that he was definitely enjoying having an audience for their mating session.

The Screaming Death was moaning away, a sound I'd never thought I'd hear from such a vicious dragon, as she got penetrated. She lets out that same scream from earlier which pushed the Whispering Death on even more.

Toothless had now increased his pace on my ass, fucking me like I was a female Night Fury, a pace which I had also grown used to.

I had to hand it to both of us. When we started mating, he would make sure to take his time with me, knowing that I'm much smaller than he is and more fragile, showing me once again how much he cares about me. After a couple more sessions, I had become comfortable enough to take him at any pace he desires and with him that usually means going fast and hard until he cums.

Toothless's dick was twitching in me and I could feel his knot swelling against my thighs, telling me that he was getting close.

The Whispering Death must have been getting close as well as he pulls out again and pushes his two footers together and shoves them back inside the Screaming Death, managing to get all the way down to the hilt with just one push, I had to admit that I was pretty impressed but also not that surprised considering the Screaming Death's size.

About a minute later, Toothless shoves his knot in me and the Whispering Death hilts his cocks into the Screaming Death and all four of us reach our orgasms at the exact same time.

Toothless fired his hot load inside my anus, I shot a smaller load onto Toothless's stomach, the Whispering Death's cocks pulsed as he shot cum from both into the Screaming Death's vagina and the Screaming Death's vagina spilled juices onto the herself, the Whispering Death and the ground below them.

Once finished, the Whispering Death pulls out of the Screaming Death no problem, making his cum leak out of her vagina, but Toothless needed to wait a minute to let his knot soften.

While we waited, both Deaths slithered over to us and nuzzled us. I said to them, "Thank you both. This will be very valuable for my research. I do hope to visit you two sometime in the future."

Once Toothless's knot had softened, I cleaned myself a bit, put my pants back on, Toothless and I said our goodbyes and we took off back to Berk.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this returning chapter of Mating Habits, if you did please give it a fav/rev. Leave a comment on what dragon's mating habits you would still like to know about, I think I'll do Scauldrons next, so stay tuned for that.**


	10. Scauldron

**Season 2, section 4: Scauldron**

Today, I will be observing one of the most common Tidal Class dragons in the world, the Scauldron.

Scauldrons have the unique ability to store water in a special large pouch near their stomachs. They are able to heat that water to a boiling point using their natural body heat and they can then fire that boiling water with enough heat and force to knock the scales off of a Screaming Death.

So, Scauldrons live in deep oceans, and last time I checked neither I nor Toothless have gills. However, I do have a way to get down there and still be able to breathe.

A few months ago I came across and incident with a Submaripper which led me to create diving bell using one of Gobber's old cauldrons. I did make a few modifications to it by adding a few extra windows just so I don't miss anything.

Toothless, Fishlegs, Astrid and I sail out to an area that has a high Scauldron population. I brought Fishlegs and Astrid because I needed someone there in case something goes wrong and Toothless won't be able to pull me out.

They both already knew that I was doing these observations so they seemed happy to help.

Although, before I went down I got a slight earful from Astrid about how dangerous this is, but I reassured her that things will be fine…enough. My exact words.

Before I left, Toothless of course looked to me with sad and worried look. Fishlegs and Astrid probably thought he was worried that I wouldn't make it out, and while I'm sure that was on his mind too, I don't think that's the biggest thing he was thinking about.

He knows that the diving bell doesn't have a big enough seat for both of us meaning he won't be able to come with me and therefore he won't get to mate with me while I'm down there. So, I hug him and whisper, "Don't worry. Tonight I'll let you do whatever you want to me." That seemed to satisfy him so he hugs me back and I get myself ready.

I load myself up in the bell and have Astrid lower me into my watery grave, as I assume she would put it.

I get to the bottom of the ocean no problem and I tug on the line which rings a bell on the ship letting them know that I made it safe and sound. And now I wait.

And wait I did. Over the next hour, I looked through every window of the bell for any sign of movement, any sounds, anything to tell me that there's a large dragon nearby. So far, not much except for a bunch of fish.

Then I do hear something. A somewhat high pitched noise that was similar to a whale's call, but a bit deeper, and it sounded like it was coming from the direction of one of the windows.

I look out and didn't see anything at first, but I did hear the noise again. Then I see a bit of movement in the distance and use my spyglass to see what it was and, voilà.

A Scauldron. A red Scauldron, from its body figure I could tell that it was a female, that was swimming at a slow speed to my right and, like I suspected, was making that same high pitched noise that could be heard throughout the water.

Every time she made that noise, any fish that were nearby just swam away as fast as they could which seemed a bit odd, but I kept an eye on her to see if anything else would happen.

Then I see something swim right behind her, going to my left. I look over to the direction and see a green male Scauldron who I assumed was attracted by the noise she was making.

"Fascinating." I say to myself. "I guess Thunderdrums aren't the only ones under the sea that have a voice. Oh, right." I ring the bell on the ship twice, indicating that I've located some Scauldrons and letting those above the water know that I'm ok.

Now fortunately, the Scauldrons were just far away enough so I could observe them without them noticing me, which was good because I don't even want to think about what could happen if two Scauldrons get interrupted when they're trying to mate.

Once the male Scauldron was close enough to the female, he emits a noise as well, but it was much deeper than the one she emitted, I guess it was him letting her know that he was accepting her as a mate.

Soon, they move to between their hind fins and start sniffing each other, something that many dragons do. Although I thought the scent would be a bit muddled in the water. I guess Scauldrons can smell better down here than me, which was handy because most of the time all I can smell is salt and fish.

The Scauldrons then start licking each other in their neither regions, the male to get the female ready for mating and the female to coax the male's penis out of its slit.

One look at the male Scauldron's penis was enough for me to say, "Hot dam." The male's tapered penis was about as long as me and had an impressive 4 inches of girth at the base. Those female Scauldrons are pretty lucky bastards.

Once they were both ready, the female lies on her back on the seafloor and the male gets on top of her and sticks his penis into her vagina.

What shocked me more than anything I've seen throughout this whole adventure of observing dragon mating is that the female Scauldron was actually able to take the entire 6 foot long cock up her vagina with just one single thrust from the male, making her stomach bulge a little bit from the intrusion.

"Ho. Ly. Shit." Was all I could say from such a sight. "How could she possibly take that whole thing so easily? I had a hard time taking Toothless when we started mating and he's a sixth of this guy's length."

But sure enough, that female Scauldron now had the male's whole cock in her vagina. It was then that the male started swimming upwards, making his cock pull out of her a bit before driving it right back in.

They went like this for a few minutes before he picks her up and things start really getting crazy.

He picks her up and they swim up for a bit before he starts thrusting again, and this time with each thrust he makes her move in around in the water in a loop. They spun around, they flipped, their long necks moved in all directions, it was quite honestly some of the craziest looking sex I've seen yet.

"Toothless." I say to myself. "You are missing quite the show, bud." I guess I'll have to tell him about it tonight while we mate. Of course it was at that point that I noticed my own dick was straining against my pants so of course I had to let it out to jerk off to those two Scauldrons.

Soon, the male Scauldron leans his head down and love bites the female on the shoulder. It didn't look hard or deep enough to draw blood, but it would certainly leave a mark.

That was actually something I knew a lot of dragons do when they mate, but I haven't let Toothless do it to me. It's not that I think he might hurt me because I know he would never do that on purpose, it's more because I'm certain it would be a bit awkward to walk around Berk with a dragon love bite on my neck.

Anyway, after a few more minutes of very passionate lovemaking, the male Scauldron roars and I could see the female's stomach inflating a bit as all the male's cum gets unloaded into her, and boy is he a productive male.

Most of the semen didn't even get inside her, it just piled up a bit inside her then spilled out into the ocean by the quarts. I joke to myself that maybe that's why the ocean's so salty, a tiny percentage of it could be Scauldron semen.

Speaking of which, seeing all that semen spill out triggered my own orgasm and I shot a bit of cum onto the walls of the diving bell which I immediately clean off since I don't want to have to explain why there's sperm on the bell when I was supposedly just doing research.

Once they were finished they kind of just lied down on the ocean floor and I guess they were pretty tired from such passionate sex because they seemed to go right to sleep.

This was my cue to leave so I tug on the chain connected to the bell on the ship three times, telling Fishlegs and Astrid to go ahead and pull me up.

Once I get back to the surface, I get out of the bell only to get knocked over by Toothless who was overjoyed that I was ok. Fishlegs and Astrid seemed to be glad as well, but they didn't have the urge to tackle me.

Once Toothless finally lets me up, we raise the anchor and sail right back to Berk.

On the way back, I pat Toothless on the head and whisper to him, "Boy, do I have something to tell you about."

**Ok, thank you for reading this chapter on Scauldrons, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I'm actually not going to tell you which dragon I'll be doing next because it will be kind of a special one and will be the season 2 finale of this series, but let's just say it may be a…shocking chapter. I've said too much. **

**Anyway, take care and I'll see you when the next chapter's finished.**


	11. Speed Stinger

**Season 2, Section 5: Speed Stinger**

**Ok, I know I said that this chapter would be the season 2 finale, well that was before I remembered this dragon exists so…yeah. Hope you enjoy.**

Today, Toothless and I will be looking at the mating habits of the ultra-fast Speed Stinger. Speed Stingers are Sharp Class dragons that don't have wings and therefore can't fly, however they make up for that by having one of the fastest land speeds of all dragons. Their tails have a scorpion like stinger which can temporarily paralyze whatever it stings.

Now, Speed Stingers are nocturnal, meaning they only come out at night, so that gave Toothless and I the afternoon to find a nest a few miles away from Berk. Speed Stingers are also very territorial and will stop at nothing to defend their nest, so we'll need to be careful.

We get to the island and spot a cave which had a decent sized pack of Stingers that were all asleep. I manage to find us a spot that's just outside of the Stinger's sight range but will still give us a good view of the action. We see that it is a pack of about 12 adult Stingers plus a few younger looking ones and an Alpha Stinger.

By the time we got there, the sun was already setting, and some of the Stingers were already waking up.

It turned out that the spot I picked was perfect, as the awake Stingers looked around the cave for any signs of danger and seemed contempt that there wasn't any, to both mine and mostly Toothless's relief.

As it got darker, it did become a bit harder to see, which I was of course prepared for with a pair of night vision goggles that I made for just this occasion. Night Furies naturally have night vision, so I knew Toothless wouldn't have a problem seeing them.

I really wasn't sure what to expect. I thought maybe a few Stingers would leave the group to go mate on their own, although Speed Stingers are pack dragons so they likely stick together at all costs. Maybe they're a bit more open about mating, who knows?

By this point, all of the Stingers in the pack have woken and seem to be going about their normal routine. Feeding the young, feeding themselves, grooming themselves, it was actually kind of boring just seeing them like that.

But then, something unexpected happened. The Alpha Stinger, who has stripes of red plus a red stinger, took the younger dragons away for some reason. Luckily they didn't even seem to notice that Toothless and I were there, but still, I wonder where they were going. I thought that maybe he was taking them away to do some training or something like that, but then Toothless nudges me telling me to look back to the rest of the pack. I look back and simply could not believe what I saw.

Every dragon, all 12 of them, started groping and licking and smelling each other. And it wasn't in pairs of two either, every one of them had their nose and/or claws between another's legs. "_Huh, I guess they're REALLY open about mating._" I thought to myself.

A moment later, I could tell that there were 9 males but only 3 females in the group. The Speed Stinger's penis was only a mere 9 inches in length, but still looked like it would be pleasurable for a female. I couldn't quite get a view of their vaginas, but I imagine that it was at least big enough to accommodate to an average Stinger's size.

Ok, genital notes aside, the male to female ratio left me wondering how they're going to go about doing this, but my wonder was satisfied as I saw each female getting tended to by a male in both their rears and their vaginas, but that left 3 males all alone. Those three seem to be fine with it as two of the remaining males take to the third from both the front and behind and the one behind was giving the one taking them both a handjob as well.

Pretty soon all 12 dragons were involved in a full on Speed Stinger orgy. There wasn't a single penis that was left untouched, a single vagina that didn't have something in it, and all of them look like they were having the time of their lives.

Then I caught the all too familiar scent of horny Night Fury so I decide give Toothless my hand. "Just that." I whisper to him. "I don't want to disturb them." His moans told me he was ok with it.

They all kept going with the positions they were in until they all suddenly stop and switch. I had expected the males to all go find new females but nope, that was not the plan.

First, all of the females lined up side by side with their rears facing the males. Then, in an unexpected move, the males sting the females on the rear, paralyzing them. I couldn't help but wonder why they did this. I thought that maybe the males were planning on going in to abuse the females or something but the females seemed to be happy that they can't move.

The three males left behind earlier get behind the females and puts their dicks inside their vaginas. Three more go to the female's fronts and put their dicks in their mouths and any remaining males put their dicks in the males that were inside the females.

"Amazing." I whisper to Toothless. "So the Speed Stingers paralyze themselves when mating. It's kind of like bondage but without ropes. Kinky. Also it would seem that most Stingers are bisexual too." I don't think Toothless actually heard me as his mind was likely clouded with pleasure from the hand job I was absent mindedly giving him.

All the male Stingers seem to be having the time of their lives fucking the females as well as a few of the males. And right then I knew another reason why the word speed is in their name.

They were fucking each other so fast I could barely keep up. I guess my hand had a similar idea because pretty soon I heard one last thankfully quiet moan as Toothless reached his orgasm and shot his load against the rock we were behind.

Soon after Toothless was finished, all the male Stingers roar out and I could see their dicks pulsing as they reached their orgasms. By the time the Stingers were done, the venom seemed to have worn off on the females and everyone just curled up against each other and seemed to fall asleep, even though they're nocturnal and it was the middle of the night. I guess all that mating really took the wind out of them. Can't say I blame them, there were times when Toothless and I would mate during the day and all I'd want to do afterwards is crawl into bed.

After we were sure the Stingers were asleep, I get on Toothless and we quickly make our way off the island and head back to Berk. I had a good feeling that once we get back I'm going to either crash onto my bed or let Toothless repay me for stroking him earlier, the latter of which was seemed more likely to happen.

**Thank you for reading this chapter on Speed Stingers. Ok, the next chapter will be the shocking season finale that I mentioned…unless I feel like doing another dragon before that, stay tuned.**


	12. Skrill

**Season 2 finale: Skrill**

**Here we are, the DMH season 2 finale. Took a while to get to this point, but I am glad to be here. Now, to make this extra special, I threw in a few things that I've been seeing requests for lately, I'd tell you about it but I don't want to spoil anything. **

**Enjoy!**

Ok, before I begin this entry, I'd just like to state this fact. I was not originally planning on even attempting to observe this dragon, mostly because I was sure that I would likely get killed before I even get a chance to see any form of courting. But of course my dumb luck just had to hit me in the face once again.

Here's how it started, the past few days I've noticed a lightning storm hitting an island nearby. At first I thought it was just Mother Nature's business but after a while it seemed a bit too suspicious to be just a natural occurrence. Mostly because I had figured that that storm would've at least hit Berk by now, but no it's just been centered on that one island for the past few days.

Finally, with my curiosity spiked, I had to go investigate because something definitely seemed off.

So Toothless and I head to the island which for him was like a quick jog, and we start to look around. The strangest thing was, as soon as we got to the island, the storm suddenly stopped. The clouds were still looming over us, but there was no lightning whatsoever, not a single bolt.

Again, at first I thought that it had to be a coincidence until Toothless points out that something or someone is ahead. I see a shadowy figure but couldn't make out what it was at first, so I get out Inferno, my fire sword, just in case.

A minute passes and the figure finally gets close enough so I can get a good look at it, and suddenly the lightning storm being there made sense. Up ahead was, of course, a Skrill.

Uh, right. Explanation time. Skrills are a super rare Strike Class dragon that have the ability to draw power from lightning and can fire that lightning at opponents, making it one of the most powerful and feared dragons in the known world. In fact, decades ago, the Berserker tribe captured a Skrill and used it to destroy villages.

I could feel that Toothless wanted to fire at this Skrill, as we do have a bit of a rough history with one, however the Skrill says something to Toothless which seemed to calm him down. Toothless and the Skrill land and it walks up to me, close enough so I can see what looks like a burn mark in a very particular pattern, one that I have seen before on-. That's when I realized just who this was, and who this Skrill belongs to.

So, a bit more explaining. Me, Toothless and my friends first met this Skrill about a month after I met Toothless, and it was frozen in a huge ice block, likely for a decade. It got freed and started attacking us, so we had to drive it back to the iceberg we found it on to refreeze it.

Three years later, it thaws out again and we were about to freeze it again until I realized that all it wanted was freedom, so I let it be on its own and it thanked us by not killing us. Then, 6 months after that, Viggo, the former Dragon Hunter chief, befriended one and used it to try to fight former trader Johann, but it backfired and Viggo himself got killed but his Skrill made it out.

Fast forward to now and this Skrill seems to remember us. I ask it, "I have to say, it's good to see you again. Sorry about Viggo, I assume he went down fighting hard." The Skrill nods. Huh, I guess it does understand me, then again intelligence is one of the traits of a Strike Class dragon.

Then something else occurs to me. "Say, you didn't happen to start that lightning storm did you?" He nods again and my eyes must have gotten as wide as Toothless's, mostly because I didn't even know Skrills could start lightning storms, I assumed they just follow storms.

"You did? Ok, but why? Hang on, were you calling for us?" The Skrill smiles. He actually smiles. It was all I needed to see. "Ok, did you need something from us? Is there an attack about to happen and you're warning us?" He actually seems to chuckle.

He says something to Toothless which got a bit of a shocked look out of him and a confused look out of me. I look to Toothless and ask, "You gonna explain what he's asking bud?" Toothless looks to me then looks to the Skrill. Then he smiles for some reason and walks in front of me which seemed odd.

I look up and see the Skrill standing tall with its wings stretched all the way. He starts to slowly walk around Toothless and I, but with every step it bowed its head up and down. I was certain this was something I had seen before. But where?

Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE. This was the exact same act I saw when I asked Toothless to show me some Night Fury mating habits. Could it be that this Skrill is trying to court Toothless? A quick glance in between the Skrill's legs confirmed that.

I could see that the Skrill had a lot of barbs on its penis, much like a Nadder, and while it wasn't fully hard yet, it still reached an impressive 11 inches.

The courting seemed to have worked on Toothless as he walks over to the Skrill and starts licking its penis, getting it hard. I can tell ya from personal experience that Toothless has a way with his mouth, so I was actually a little jealous for the Skrill at that moment.

Toothless then stops for a second and seems to ask the Skrill something. He glances over to me and I could instantly tell why. I guess Toothless wanted me to join him with trying to pleasure the Skrill. It was an offer that I honestly could not refuse.

So I go up to the Skrill and Toothless moves to the side so I can examine the Skrill's penis up close in person, something that I've actually never done in any of these observations because they're usually just that, observations. The only exception was the one I did with Toothless where he showed me firsthand how Night Furies mate.

Toothless's lickings seem to have gotten the Skrill hard, so I took this as an opportunity to feel it up close. It felt quite firm in my fingers, speaking of fingers I made sure to use those to seek out as many pleasure spots on the penis as I could. I also felt the barbs and found them to be quite hard as well but not pointy or sharp, to my pleasure.

I look up to the Skrill for confirmation and he nodded to me, so I lean my head in and slip the tip of his penis into my mouth. The taste, well there actually was no taste. With Toothless, there's always a mild musky taste to his dick but with this Skrill there wasn't anything, it was like sucking on a hard, fleshy pole. Evidently, this Skrill keeps his genitals in check, maybe that's something I should 'subtly' mention to Toothless at some point.

The barbs did prove to be a bit of an issue at this point, while they aren't sharp they do stick out quite a bit and made it a little hard for my small mouth to fit around, but luckily they only started about 2 inches from the very tip, so I was able to get it into my mouth best as I can. To help the Skrill out a bit more, I reached my hands up to squeeze and stroke his dick, enticing some more moans.

I then feel 'someone' tug at my pants trying to get them off. I unfasten my belt and lower my pants so that my ass is exposed and immediately felt warm Night Fury tongue brush against my anus, which of course gave me a series of moans.

Yeah, earlier when I said Toothless has a way with his mouth, that actually goes double when it comes to his amazing tongue. Any time he uses that velvety tongue against my ass, dick, balls, even my face it just feels so good, at times it makes me want him to lick me until I'm covered in head to toe in saliva and then some more. Which he has done, just not when I'm naked…yet.

Anyway, I do my best sucking the Skrill off while Toothless licks my ass. Now, at first I thought he was just preparing me so that I can take the Skrill, which did sound exciting to me, but it would seem that Toothless had other plans. I look behind me and I can see Toothless stretching his own anus out using his tail, ok maybe I take the Skrill and he takes me, again totally fine with that.

Nope, Toothless had a completely different idea. He stops licking me and motions to me to move to the side which I do. Then, in an unexpected move, Toothless turns around and presents his ass to the Skrill. Oh man, let me tell ya, seeing Toothless being all submissive towards another dragon got me harder than I ever have.

The Skrill leans in and licks Toothless's anus a bit before mounting him and pushing his barbed dick inside Toothless's ass.

Before I go on, I'd just like to state this. Before today, I have never seen Toothless mate with another male dragon. Heck, before starting these observations, I never even knew he had much of a sex drive. I mean, I never knew what his life was like before I met him so I don't even know if he has ever mated with anyone before that first time with me, but the way he's acting it seems like he's done this before and couldn't be happier to do it again.

So the Skrill starts fucking Toothless, enticing some rather loud moans from both of them. It was clear that the Skrill needed this more than anyone, the way he's sparing no time going as hard and fast as he can.

I then look down and see that Toothless's dick is just bouncing from the intense penetration, so I take the initiative of lying down in front of them with my ass facing both of them and hoping I didn't need to say what I wanted to have happen next.

Toothless and the Skrill clearly saw this as I soon felt a bit more weight on my back than normal and a hard, fleshy member prodding my ass until it found its way inside.

Through all the times I've been doing this with Toothless, I can now take him up to his knot without much preparation other than a quick coating of saliva. Was I proud of it? Yes. Was it something I would ever dare admit to someone other than Toothless? Definitely.

Now, I had expected the Skrill to keep thrusting into Toothless with the speed he was going at making Toothless thrust into me at the same speed, but to my surprise and absolute pleasure, the Skrill actually slowed down a bit as to let Toothless take it a bit slower with me. Made me think about how far the Skrill and I have come since we first met.

While I did appreciate the Skrill slowing down for me a bit, I knew I could handle Toothless at any speed at this point, so I signal to him and he picks up the pace in my ass, going almost as fast as the Skrill was earlier. The Skrill seemed to notice this, so he resumed the speed he was going at earlier.

For a moment there I had to imagine what it was like for Toothless. I mean, I've never taken a dick with barbs before, but I also can't imagine that they hurt that much if at all, in fact I think if anything they're likely adding to the pleasure in Toothless's anal walls. I would offer to try it myself, but I am about half the size of the Skrill and those barbs would more likely do more harm than good to me.

All three of our minds were soon overwhelmed with pleasure. It's actually amazing that I'm able to remember enough about it in order to write this, but I guess my mind was somewhat focused on how this was making me feel.

I could tell that Toothless was getting close, he was making the usual breathing pattern for when he's nearing an orgasm, plus I could feel his knot harden as it pressed against the rim of my ass, almost begging to go inside. And while I wasn't sure how to tell when the Skrill was getting close, I assumed that with all the pleasure going on, he was likely close as well.

And just as I was thinking it, the Skrill hilts his cock into Toothless's ass one last time before he roars and fires a bit of lightning towards the sky and I swear I could actually feel the Skrill's cock pulse from inside Toothless as he came, although that could also be the feeling of Toothless's orgasm as his knot enters my ass and his cock spills another half-gallon of cum in my ass. Needless to say, my own dick shot its load as well from everything that was going on both around and inside me.

Both the Skrill's and Toothless's orgasms lasted about a minute before they pause to let their minds return to earth, as did mine. A few minutes of bliss later, the Skrill pulls out of Toothless and Toothless was able to pull out of me, making all the cum in my ass spill out onto the ground.

I had somewhat expected the Skrill to fly away at that point, but he actually went over to my front with his cum covered cock in my face and actually allowed me to clean him off with my mouth, which I did with joy. The Skrill's cum had a sweeter taste than I expected, certainly sweeter than Toothless's cum which had more of a bitter note to it, which I never minded one bit.

Fortunately for me, the Skrill's barbs have softened from post-orgasm, so I was able to fit more of him in my mouth and really savor the taste.

Once both the Skrill and I were satisfied that his cock was clean, he gestures a thank you to both me and Toothless and he just flies away, although I had a sinking feeling that we'd see him again.

Once I was able to feel my leg again, I get up, with Toothless's help, and make my way to a nearby lake where I clean myself and Toothless off. I then hop on Toothless's saddle and we fly back to Berk.

On the way back I say to Toothless, "Man, that was without a doubt the best observation we've done yet. I think next time we do this, I'll have to see if I can get more hands on with my research. Who knows? It could actually benefit me."

**And that's a wrap for season 2. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this season as well as the first as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, I apologize this season took so long to create, but I sure hope it was worth it. **

**So, for the next season I think it will be focused on dragons found on or near Dragon's Edge. Death Songs, Quakens, Night Terrors, Seashockers, and whatever else I can think of that could make for a good story.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I will see you when season 3 is ready. **


	13. Death Song

**Season 3, section 1: Death Song**

**Hey guys, happy 2020! 2019 was a great year because it was the year I really got into the HTTYD fandom and started writing fanfics at the same time, and I do promise more amazing stories. **

**So, I figured what better way to kick off the New Year by kicking off Mating Habits season 3. I'm excited for this season, I hope you all are as well, and I also hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**One last thing, this season will be focused on dragons found in Race to the Edge, so if you have any dragons from that series whose mating habits you'd like to know about, let me know.**

A year ago, my friends, their dragons and I decided to move out and live on our own on an island that we called Dragon's Edge. While we lived there, we discovered some of the most unique and amazing dragons that any of us have ever seen, so naturally I just have to observe their mating habits.

I will be starting with the first dragon we encountered upon moving, the Death Song.

Death Songs are Mystery Class dragons that sing a special song which lures their prey, which consists of other dragons, where it then traps them in a special amber that they shoot which becomes harder than rock when it cools. It was actually a Death Song that inspired me to invent my fire sword, Inferno, and said Death Song, who we named Garf, is exactly who I'm hoping to see.

We first met Garf when he was still an egg. We rescued him from Dragon Hunters, and brought him back to The Edge where he hatched and became an instant pain in the ass. He would constantly cry unless we constantly sang to it, it ended up getting so out of hand that we let it be free to be raised by an adult Death Song who grew to accept him as his own.

Now, he's living all on his own on an island that we helped him find after he was captured and enslaved by, you'll never believe this, Dragon Hunters. Hopefully Garf will be able to teach me a bit about how Death Songs mate.

So, Toothless was actually feeling a bit under the weather today, so he won't be coming along for this observation. Instead, Astrid let me borrow Stormfly, who Garf became best friends with through living with us for a bit, while she stays on Berk and watches Toothless. Sure, I'll miss having him there, but I can just show him what I learned once he feels better.

So Stormfly and I head out to Garf's home island and once we get there, we can immediately hear the sounds of a Death Song's song, only this seemed to be a different song than the one used to lure prey. The melody was the same but it was a bit higher pitched and had a more soothing tone to it. In either case, it was lucky that Stormfly doesn't get affected by Garf's song, otherwise it could lead to trouble.

Stormfly takes us to the source and we see Garf sitting in his cave all by himself, looking a little lonely, and sure enough, he was the one making the sound.

Garf sees us and immediately perked up, excited to see Stormfly after a while. I get off of Stormfly to allow them to say hello, although Garf seemed a bit more touchy than usual, I wondered why.

Once the initial reunion had settled down, I approach Garf and ask him, "Hey Garf, good to see you again. Listen, we have a bit of an odd favor to ask. You see, I've been observing how dragons mate and I was curious to see how Death Song's do it so…do you think you could maybe…show us?"

Obviously this was strange because normally I'm doing this when the dragons don't even know I'm there. Anyway, Garf hears me out and I swear I could see him blushing a little and looking to Stormfly, I kid you not, the exact same way I would look at Astrid when we were kids.

That's when it hit me. "Garf? Do you…have a crush on Stormfly? Is that why you've been such good friends with her?"

Words didn't need to be said to respond, mostly because dragons don't talk. Or, maybe they can but just in their own language, I'll make a mental note to look up later.

Garf takes a deep breath then sings that same song he was singing earlier. Now, his normal hunting song didn't have an effect on Stormfly, but this mating song did seem to do something. I guess it was like a super romantic love song that you would play if you're trying to win a girl and it was definitely working.

Stormfly didn't seem hypnotized or anything like that, she just seemed to be moved by the song and it attracted her enough to let her rub faces in an affectionate way with Garf.

Then, in a sudden move, Garf leans his head in and Stormfly lifts up her leg, allowing Garf access to her udders. Wait, have I never mentioned this? Well, female dragons do have sets of mammary glands, and in a Nadder's case it is an udder with two or four nipples on it that hangs kind of like a male's ballsack. Some dragons like Gronckles have sets of four or even six individual breasts that run along their chest and stomachs. Most dragon's breasts only develop when they're pregnant, but some dragons like Nadders tend to have them out all the time.

With that out of the way, Garf continues to suckle on Stormfly's udders, I assume trying to get the milk out of her. My guess was that Garf got what he was looking for, because A. he was moaning a ton and B. I could see his penises slipping out of their sheath.

Garf and I assume other Death Songs have two foot and a quarter long penises that seem to be covered in barbs and have tapered tips. I could also see four testicles slipping out from just below the dicks.

So now, Stormfly gets on her back and Garf moves down to her vagina and starts licking it, getting it slick for what was going to happen next.

Of course I caught myself getting aroused by the sight of two dragons mating even while they know I am in the same room as them, so I of course take my dick out of my pants and start masturbating to the sight.

However, Stormfly stops Garf for a second and says something to him that I definitely couldn't understand. Garf seemed on board with whatever Stormfly had planned so they look to me with an expectant look. I was a bit confused at first, but I managed to fit the pieces together pretty quickly.

"You want me to join?" I ask to both of them. They both nod and motion to me to come on over. They were making an offer that I could not refuse. "Toothless is going to be so jealous that he missed this." I say to myself.

So, I take off my pants and walk over to them. I lay myself on top of Stormfly and allow Garf to lick my ass. I had to say, Toothless's tongue will always feel amazing to me, but Garf's had a more slick feel to it, it was quite nice.

Once Garf was satisfied with his work, he mounts us and pushes one of his dicks into my ass and one into Stormfly's vagina. Garf was a little bit bigger than Toothless and the barbs made the experience that much more interesting, but with some adjustment I was able to take him no problem and Stormfly didn't seem to have an issue either.

Garf starts moving at a slow pace, making his dicks slide in and out of me and Stormfly. I knew Garf was mostly going slow for my sake, but I reassured him in between grunts, "Don't worry about speed. Go as fast as you'd like."

Garf seemed to hear my cue and he starts to pick up the pace a ton, making me and Stormfly moan and groan and making us feel every inch of his long dicks.

The experience? Indescribable. Like, I've mated with Toothless many times since that first time and the only other dragon I've really done anything with was that Skrill, so to have another dragon's dick inside me while also inside his dragon crush, it sent my mind to a whole new world of pleasure. Not that I'm getting tired of mating with Toothless, it's just good to try new things from time to time.

Garf grabs my shoulders with his hands and Stormfly's with his wings and pretty soon, he was mating me like I was a dragon, almost hilting his dicks with every forward thrust. I could also tell that Stormfly was enjoying this very much, given how much she was moaning.

A few minutes of hard fucking later, and Garf pushes his dicks all the way inside me and Stormfly and I could feel them pulse as he shot a load of cum deep in our depths. His cum shot out in a series of short bursts that quickly inflated my stomach a bit and even made Stormfly swell a little, despite her bigger size.

Once his orgasm had settled, he pulls out and leans his head down to nuzzle Stormfly while leaving me with cum leaking out of my ass, not that I minded.

Once we had regained out strength, we get ourselves cleaned up, say our goodbyes, I climb back on Stormfly, and we head back to Berk.

It was dark by the time I got back, but when I did, I immediately ran into my house and saw Astrid sitting next to Toothless who was already asleep. I didn't want to disturb the big lug so I quietly thank Astrid for watching him, she and Stormfly go home and I go to bed, anxious to tell Toothless what happened in the morning.

**And that's a wrap for that first chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the series so far, if you did please let me know. Also, do let me know what dragons you'd like me to do. Like I said at the top, this season will focus on dragons found in the series Race to the Edge, so any dragon from that series will do. **

**Until next time, see ya!**


	14. Night Terror

**Season 3, Section 2: Night Terror**

For today's observation, I will be viewing the mating habits of the swarming Night Terror.

Night Terrors are Stoker Class dragons that consist of hundreds of small black dragons lead by a white Alpha Night Terror who has them come together to make a massive version of either themselves or any other dragon, a lot like a school of fish. Heh, maybe they can form some sort of giant penis too.

Fortunately, there is a pack of Night Terrors that have been living on Dragon's Edge long before we moved, so of course they would be the best option for the observation. Also fortunately, Toothless was feeling a lot better that day, so he was able to come with me and in me. What? Oh, like it's any surprise at this point.

Toothless and I head to Dragon's Edge and I had to say, it was nice to be back. A lot of memories took place at this very island, both good and bad, and some of those memories started with the dragons we are here to see.

Almost as soon as we enter the Edge's boundaries, we are greeted by the Edge's Alpha Night Terror, Smidvarg, who seemed pretty happy to see us. "Hey Smidvarg, good to see ya again. Listen, we have a bit of a favor to ask of you. You see, Toothless and I are curious to see how other dragons mate and you and your pack are next on our list, so…what do you say?"

Smidvarg didn't really seem to understand at first, but then Toothless explained it to him in dragonese, my word for dragon talk, and he seemed to get it.

So we all land on the Edge's cliff and Smidvarg calls out for someone. We wait a minute and soon, about a dozen Night Terrors show up, all of which look excited for some reason and after doing this so many times, I could only guess what that reason was.

Smidvarg then flies up a bit and the other Night Terrors follow, as they should. Each Night Terror then proceeds to do some sort of dance for Smidvarg in their own way, most likely a courtship dance like I saw with the Terrible Terrors.

One Terror flew in a loop around Smidvarg while flexing it's wings and tail, one did a vertical figure 8 in front of him, one simply stayed in front of Smidvarg and did a few flips in the air. Most of the others did something along those lines, although one went so far as to fly above Smidvarg with her hind legs spread so he can get a full view of her genitals, certainly a move I'd wish someone would try on me.

It's clear to me that Smidvarg, like other Alpha Night Terrors, is the one that does most of the actual breeding while any female Night Terror had to compete to be his next mate. Seemed all well and good except, what about any other male Terror or any female that gets left behind?

I was sure my question would be answered at some point but for now, it looked like Smidvarg had picked who he would like to mate with first, the female who circled around him. They all land and Smidvarg just gets right to it. He mounts the female and starts fucking her at a fast pace. I didn't even get a chance to check out his penis.

"Huh, I guess foreplay isn't necessary when you've got dozens of females to choose from." I say to Toothless.

The interesting thing was, as soon as I finished my sentence, Smidvarg hilts the female and, with a roar from both of them, must have reached his orgasm. The whole thing lasted about two minutes. "And I guess they like it fast and hard."

Smidvarg pulls out and I actually expected him to be done at this point but once again I was proven wrong. That female that he just fucked was replaced by another female, she must have been his second choice, and he went straight to work on her, going as fast and hard as he did with the other.

"Geez, Night Terrors breed like rabbits, explains why there's so many of them."

Smidvarg then looks to me and Toothless and has a look like he's thinking for a second. He then roars out again and soon, eight more Night Terrors show up and circle me and Toothless. All of which had the larger horn on their heads which indicated the fact that they are all male and all of which seemed as excited about something as the females were.

It was clear as day as to what these guys wanted, "You want to mate with us? Of course, since Smidvarg gets all of the females, you males are left to figure out your own thing when you want to mate and that means resorting to gay acts or mating with other species. Although from the looks of things you all don't seem to mind." Five of them were literally tugging at my pants trying to get them down.

"Toothless, what do you-"before I could finish, I look over and see Toothless lying on his back with the other three Night Terrors surrounding him. One was licking his rear, one started licking his balls and sheath, and one was getting it's balls licked by Toothless. "You. Horny. Beast." Was all I could say to him. His mind seemed too occupied at the moment to respond but if he could, it would likely involve a gummy smile.

I look down to the Night Terrors who were still tugging at my pants as I gave in. "Alright, alright. I'll take them off." This seemed to get them to settle at least for now, giving me the time I need to undo my belt and take off my pants and underwear, giving the Night Terrors below me a chance to see my hard dick and in turn they gave me a chance to see theirs.

Night Terror penises were similar in size to average Terrible Terrors, about three inches in length, but their dicks were covered in barbs at the tip, much like a feline penis. Something else caught my eye, in the time that it took for the other Night Terrors to come over and for me to take off my pants, Smidvarg had already gone through half of the females and was just starting on the other half, made me want to pick up the pace a little.

I lie myself down on the ground and allow the five Night Terrors to surround me like the other three were doing to Toothless and they were treating me the same way. One started licking my ass, his tongue was small but oh so satisfying, one started licking and sucking my dick, one I let use my mouth to stick his dick into and the other two I leant my hands to start stroking their dicks.

Once the Terrors that were licking mine and Toothelss's asses, I could still see him despite having a Night Terror on my face, they mount us and start fucking us as fast as Smidvarg was. The barbs were a little uncomfortable at first as I had never taken a barbed dick in my ass before, but after less than a minute, I was able to turn that strange feeling into pure pleasure.

At this point Smidvarg, Toothless and I were all enjoying the pleasures of many Night Terrors were offering us. Of course Smidvarg was just fucking his females one at a time but still, every female that he was in got the same amount of love and care as the last.

As for Toothless and I, The Terrors in our mouths humped away like our mouths were asses, the ones in our asses humped just as fast, the ones on our dicks sucked them off like champs, although the one on Toothless's dick seemed to be having some trouble as Toothless's dick was as big as him but he still seemed to enjoy it, and even the Terrors I was stroking seemed to be really getting into it.

What was interesting was that Smidvarg seemed to only go at his females for about two minutes each whereas the males that were around me and Toothless seemed to be taking their time a bit. They were going fast, sure, but it had been at least five minutes that had passed and none of them seemed to be even close to orgasming.

Could be that since the Alpha Night Terror has so many females to go through he needs to get in and out of each female quickly whereas any Beta Terrors weren't in as much of a rush so they're able to last longer. All of this was very unique and interesting for my research.

At long last, after a few more minutes of fast fucking, all of the Beta Terrors that were around me and Toothless seemed to have a hive mind orgasm of sorts as they all shot their loads either into our ass, mouths, chests or just onto the ground in the case of the Terrors I was stroking.

Toothless and I cum soon after, shooting our loads into the mouths of the Night Terrors that were on our dicks, and I guess Smidvarg was just finished with his last female as she roars out the roar that all of the females made when they orgasmed from Smidvarg.

Once Toothless and I get all settled down from our orgasms, we pretty much just fall asleep right there on the ground. The Night Terrors, including Smidvarg and the females that were with him, all curl up around me and Toothless and didn't go to sleep, as they were nocturnal dragons, but stayed at our side while we slept, something they did when we lived on The Edge.

The next morning, Toothless and I get up and see that Smidvarg and the rest had already left, leaving Toothless and I alone on Dragon's Edge with my pants down. I take a look around and relish on the memories we created and couldn't help but feel good inside.

I then get an idea and suggest to Toothless, "Hey, since we'll be observing the dragons from around here anyway, why don't we just stay here on Dragon's Edge until we're done?"

Toothless seemed to like the idea a lot so I send a Terrible Terror mail back to Berk to let Dad and the others know what I'm up to and begin my work on getting the place back up to shape. As I do, I hear a cry so I look up and see Smidvarg who must have been greeting us. "Hey Smidvarg! You don't mind if Toothless and I stay here for a bit longer do you?" Smidvarg seemed happy that I asked him and even summoned a few Night Terrors to help me gather food and firewood.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Just like old times."


	15. Armorwing

**Season 3, section 3: Armorwing. **

So Toothless and I, thanks to Smidvarg, have gotten ourselves moved back into our old hut on Dragon's Edge. Now that that's settled, I believe it's time for our next observation.

Today's subject: the unique but stunning Armorwing. These Mystery Class dragons do not have scales which leaves them with thin and fragile skin, similar to humans, and that can lead to them being easily harmed by predators or enemies. They make up for this by covering themselves in scrap metal that they weld to their bodies using their flame to create a special armor.

Their flames themselves aren't really that hot to others but boy are they bright. If a dragon looks at their flames, it can make them temporarily blind which is why, in case something does happen today, I designed a pair of goggles that can shield Toothless's eyes from the light.

Again, there's only one Armorwing I can think of that could possibly help us so, who knows? Maybe he's looking for a mate. Unfortunately, unlike Garf of Smidvarg, this guy doesn't really know Toothless or I that well and might get a little territorial if he catches us so the chances of me getting a more personal experience seems pretty slim.

So a few days after coming back to Dragon's Edge, Toothless and I pack up and head off to Armorwing Island where we first met this guy. Once we get to the island we look a bit and find his cave. He didn't appear to be there at first, he must have been out hunting or something, which was perfect because it bought me some time to set up a proper viewing area. Although that 'area' is more just me and Toothless hiding behind a bush with my notebook and a pair of binoculars but that's not important.

Now began the tough part, waiting for the Armorwing to come back. I didn't know how long the Armorwing was gone nor did I know when he would usually be back, I just knew that I had a bit of a wait ahead of me.

Also, surprise surprise, Toothless did nudge me saying he had an idea on how we could pass the time while we wait but I reminded him that the Armorwing coming back to his cave and hearing the sounds of us mating might make this whole trip all for nothing.

We wait and we wait for what felt like hours when suddenly we hear the bang of some loud footsteps coming towards us, although it sounded like there were two pairs of feet approaching. I duck behind the bush, hoping to hide myself even more, and I motioned to Toothless to do the same.

A minute later, I see the Armorwing approach his cave from the right. I had to say I was relieved to see him there but then I found out what that other pair of feet belonged to, although it wasn't quite what I was expecting. Walking up behind the Armorwing, was in fact a Boneknapper.

In case you were wondering, Boneknappers are Mystery Class dragons that are similar to Armorwings in that they have fragile and sensitive skin. But, rather than using scrap metal to create an armor for themselves, they instead use dragon bones which are just as if not tougher than steel.

Now, it's actually less insane than it sounds. Boneknappers don't kill dragons just to retrieve their bones, what they do is they hang around dragon graveyards and use the bones of dragons that have been dead for so long that their bones are all that's physically left of them.

Anyway, this was obviously very fascinating to me as I had never actually seen an Armorwing and a Boneknapper in the same room, much less walking to the first's cave, so what they were up to was a big question in my mind.

Then, the Armorwing does something completely unexpected, he starts to shed the armor surrounding it's skin, starting with the metal around his body and working his way down to the base of his legs. Pretty soon, he was wearing nothing but the skin on his back, which of course completely exposed him to any sort of harm that might come his way.

I turn my eyes and see that the Boneknapper was doing just the same, taking all of the bones off of it's body and leaving it as just the base dragon. It's actually quite fascinating to see a Boneknapper without it's bones. It almost looks like if a Monstrous Nightmare had no scales, instead just thin, tan skin.

So now, both dragons were completely naked and it was at that very moment I knew exactly what they were up to, I probably don't need to say it because it's pretty much clear as day at this point so I'm just going to save some time and paper by getting right to the nitty gritty.

So once the dragons were naked, The Boneknapper nearly knocks the Armorwing down onto his back and they both start attacking each other with affectionate nuzzles and licks. This also gave me a perfect view of both dragon's growing shafts. Yep, more gay dragons, although after the Skrill incident, it really doesn't surprise me anymore.

So the Armorwing carried a 13 inch penis with four tips at the end. This is pretty common with certain animals like echidnas, two of the tips release sperm upon orgasm while the other two will simply open the next time the creature mates.

The Boneknapper on the other hand had a pretty fascinating bone as well. In my head I could practically hear Toothless groaning at that lame attempt at humor, mostly because he actually did groan as I read it out loud to him.

Anyway, the Boneknapper carried a 14 inch penis that had a large, bulbous tip. It was as if Toothless's knot was at the tip of his penis instead of towards the base. The purpose of that was similar to that of a knot, but it is more to help ensure their mate doesn't get away while he's fucking it. Both dragons also carried sets of cantaloupe sized balls that dropped out as they were getting hard.

After a few solid minutes of nuzzling and licking, the Boneknapper moves himself down, giving the Armorwing a series of long, affectionate licks until he reached the Armorwing's dick. He holds it up with a wing and starts licking it, making his tongue slip in between each dick tip which clearly gave the Armorwing a ton of pleasure.

As the Boneknapper was doing this, I couldn't help but stare at his dick which was practically staring at me, begging for someone to come along and service it. I'm not even joking, it took every ounce of strength I had to not just jump out of the bushes and run up to that beautiful cock and see what happens. But no, I was here to observe and observe I shall.

Once the Boneknapper got the Armorwing's dick nice and slick with saliva, he stands a bit and walks over until they are face to face again, only this time the Armorwing's dick was pointed up towards the Boneknapper's anus. The Armorwing gives a lick to tell the Boneknapper that he is ready and the Boneknapper sits down on the dick, getting it most of the way in with just one push, it gave me the idea that these guys have certainly done this before.

The Armorwing basically just lies back at this point and allows the Boneknapper to ride his dick like a champ. Their naked bodies collided each time the Boneknapper got himself further down. The Boneknapper's own dick slid along in between their exposed chest and stomachs, almost poking their faces each time the Boneknapper pulled himself up. The bulge of the Boneknapper's tip pushed out between their chests, making the Boneknapper have to arch his neck so he can lie down on the Armrowing properly.

Naturally, seeing those two do their thing got me in the mood, so I quickly glance to Toothless who I could tell was just as into this as I was. His throbbing erection pretty much gave that away. So of course, I do what any good mate does and help him out by first offering my hand but of course that just wasn't enough for the big guy as he turns around and lies on his back, being quiet as possible out of respect for the guys in front of us.

I figured that the Armorwing and the Bonekanpper were too distracted by their own mating session that they wouldn't notice if Toothless and I got a little action of our own so I pull my pants down and lie myself on Toothless's stomach where I waste no time slipping his big dick into my mouth while he does the same to me.

I'm probably distracting myself again but I just can't get over the taste of Toothless's dick, in that there really is no taste. I remember when I first started sucking him off, the night after I first let him fuck me, I was skeptical there might be an off taste to it considering he likes to roll around in the dirt and grass whenever I take his fly gear off, but once again I was proven wrong when all I could really taste was the salty precum that he was leaking and that's about it.

I know he keeps himself clean, I see him licking himself and taking swims in our cove pond many times, I guess I just didn't realize he knew to clean all of himself, it really does make the whole experience that much more pleasurable.

As for myself, I do keep a habit of taking baths regularly, which is saying something considering I live in a village of Vikings, and I always make sure my genitals are squeaky clean for Toothless's enjoyment as well. Also, his mouth is obviously a lot bigger than my dick but that has yet to stop him from sucking me with a tight clench and he does make up for it my making good work of his velvet tongue.

Now then, back to the present, the Armorwing had started thrusting his hips forward to help push his cock further inside the Boneknapper until it finally reached the hilt. All 13 inches of Armorwing penis was now inside that Boneknapper's ass and for a moment they kind of just sat there, I assumed to allow the Boneknapper to adjust.

The Boneknapper then decides to do something interesting, he picks up the bone that usually covers his lower legs and sticks it into the Armorwing's anus. The Armorwing seemed to have no trouble whatsoever taking it. In fact, the Armorwing even grabbed the bone with his tail and used it to move the bone further in and out of his ass.

Meanwhile, the Boneknapper started riding the Armorwing's dick at a greatly increasing pace. Also meanwhile, Toothless and I continued to 69 each other, letting each other's dicks get nicely coated in saliva and making our dicks start to leak pre-cum at in steady streams. I actually nearly forgot what I was supposed to be doing, observing not playing, but that's what I get for being around a large dragon that's constantly horny all the time.

Finally, the Boneknapper rode the Armorwing's dick at such a pace that the Armrowing roars, jerks his hips up and shoots his load out of two of his dick heads deep into the Boneknapper's rectum while leaving the bone in his own ass. The Boneknapper roared with the Armorwing and shot his load all over the Armorwing's chest, neck, and even his lower jaw. The bulge of his tip deflated as his cum was shot out.

And the sight of those two orgasming caused Toothless and I to cum as well. My small load was instantly gulped down by Toothless and I tried getting Toothless's large load down my throat as fast as I could but alas, all of my efforts were ineffective as most of his cum ended up gushing out of my mouth and onto his stomach. I had to make a mental note to work on swallowing his load.

Once all four of us have settled down from our orgasms, the Boneknapper pretty much collapses on top of the Armorwing and it would seem that they both just went to sleep right then, which gave Tootheless and I the perfect chance to esca-and Toothless fell asleep too. Case in point, useless reptile.

I looked back to the other dragons and they seemed like they were going to be asleep for a while so I just decided that if I can't beat em', join em'.

I lie my head down on top of Toothless's softening dick and must have slept a lot longer than I thought because when I woke up it was almost sundown. Luckily, the Armorwing and the Boneknapper were still asleep so I gently kick Toothless in the face, not hard enough to hurt him and not with my metal leg of course, and get him to wake up so we can get out of there without any serious cuts or burns.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you've enjoyed the series so far. Leave any suggestions for what dragon you'd like to see next in the reviews and I will see you later.**


	16. Razorwhip

**Season 3, section 4: Razorwhip**

Today's subject for mating habits viewing, the steel plated Razorwhip.

Razorwhips are Sharp Class dragons whose bodies are covered in plated steel that is sharper than a Nadder's spines. Like Nadders, they can shoot spines out of their tails, but their spines are sharper than the sharpest arrow head.

They can be pretty hostile, especially the males, but if the past has taught me anything, it is to be patient and gentle when observing and hopefully I'll be able to get the research I desire.

Fortunately, my old friend Heather, who I spoke to by visiting her and her brother, Dagur, on Berserker Island, gave me some tips on how to spy on them thanks to the experience she got from watching her dragon, Windshear.

Heather told me to always be facing downwind from them, which made sense as Razorwhips have pretty sensitive noses and if they pick up my scent, I'll likely be dead within the hour. She also told me to mask my scent using spruce sap, a scent that Razorwhips are accustomed to since that's the common plant that grows where they like to live.

With all that information in mind, and after saying a quick hello to Dagur and Mala, Toothless and I head out to the one place where I know there are Razorwips galore, Wingmaiden Island. An island that contained an all women tribe that raises Razorwhip hatchlings until they are old enough and strong enough to survive on their own.

We land at the village and are soon greeted by the villagers and their chief, Atali. "Well well, if it isn't Hiccup Haddock of Berk. It is good to see you again."

I hop off of Toothless and say, "It's good to see you too, Atali. Listen, Toothless and I are here for a very interesting reason, we hope you can help us out."

Atali nods. "Well, if you tell me what it is I can see what I can do."

I take a deep breath, put my hands together and say, "Ok, here's what's going on. The past few months, Toothless and I have been going around the archipelago and observing the various mating habits of various dragons and, well, Razorwhips just happen to be next on our list so…we were wondering." She puts a finger to my mouth.

"Say no more, Hiccup Haddock. You're in luck actually, it just so happens to be mating season for the Razorwhips and, to be honest, I've been wondering how they mate as well."

I had to say, I was quite surprised. "You sure? Aren't you worried I might interfere with some sort of ritual?"

Atali shakes her head. "No, not at all. In fact, every season I've always sent someone to make sure the Razorwhips are in fact mating like they should so this is perfect."

I shrug. "Well then, let's get going."

I was about to get back on Toothless when Atali stops me. "Sorry, it's just that if the Razorwhips sense there's another dragon species nearby, it will spook them and they won't want to mate. But don't worry, I do have a way you can follow me."

Atali's right hand woman, Minden, makes a call and soon, the Razorwhip on her back flies over to my back. I was a bit startled at first when the hatchling picks me up a little. "Whoa hey, easy now." As I say that, the hatchling puts me down.

Atali chuckles. "It would seem that Steeltail likes you already."

I chuckle back. "Yeah, it would seem so. Wait so, what about Toothless?"

"Don't worry, Toothless can stay with us until we get back. It will be alright, the Wingmaidens here love him actually."

I look over to see Toothless surrounded by the villagers who offered him food and various oils and lotions. Toothless gave a signal telling me that he was going to be ok.

I shrug again. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later, bud." With that, we start to fly off.

I had a bit of trouble getting Steeltail to go where I wanted him which Atali noticed and laughed a bit at. "You fly with dragons all the time, how are you not getting this?"

I say as Steeltail was pulling me into all directions. "Flying on a dragon's back is far different from a dragon flying on your back!"

Atali laughs, I really didn't blame her. "The key is trust. Let the dragon do the flying while you show it where you want it to go."

Of course I raised a brow at that. "Sounds exactly like something I would say." I take a deep breath and calm down a bit and suddenly, I was flying smoothly. "Huh, looks like I'm starting to get the hang of-" I was cut off after not paying attention and flying right into a tree. I'm pretty sure if I didn't have a dragon on my back at that moment, I surely would've fallen to my death without Toothless there to save me.

Once I was sure I wasn't dead, I hear Atali land next to me and ask, "Are you alright?"

I feel around to make sure everything's still in the right place and say, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sore is all."

She helps me get up and says, "Well, that's good because we're here." She points ahead and in the near distance I see two Razorwhips circling each other in the same courting move that I've seen with other dragons.

Atali has me follow her to an area where we can see them better. She also has me rub spruce sap onto myself to hide my scent, like Heather said.

We get to the area and Atali does a quick test to make sure we are facing downwind. She seemed satisfied, so we sit by and watch the two Razorwhips do their thing. It's important to know that I was on the right side while Atali was on the left.

At this point, they had stopped circling each other and were standing on their hind legs, flapping their wings in harmony and giving each other a purr.

Atali explains to me through whisper, "This is all part of the Razorwhip mating ritual. It is to show loyalty and trust between one another."

I nod. "Right, I've seen this sort of behavior done with many dragons." Something then occurs to me. "Uh, is it a good idea to be watching them when we have baby dragons on our backs?" I say, motioning to Steeltail.

"You know that they're blind right?" Atali asks as if it was total news to me.

"Yes, but they can hear can't they?"

"They'll be fine." She reassures. I was still skeptical but I guess if she says it's ok then it's ok.

Just then, the Razorwhips get back on all fours and nuzzle each other a bit before the one on Atali's side lies down on it's back and waits for the one on my side walks over, turns around, and climbs on top of the other where they both start licking each other's genitals.

My eyes widen at the quickness of it all. "Wow, Razorwhips don't waste time do they?"

Atali shakes her head. "No, they are very fast when it comes to mating."

I didn't entirely hear that sentence as I was looking between both dragons to try to determine the genders of both dragons. I saw slits on both of their crotches but for most male dragons that is also a way that they hide their penises while they are not aroused. I did feel like that with how aroused they seemed to be, I should at least start seeing a penis pop out of either of them but so far, nothing.

Then, once again, it hit me like a sack of Meatlug's food. "Say, are those two-"

"Female? Yes, it would seem to be that way. Unfortunately, the ratio of male Razorwhips to female Razorwhips is about 1 to 2, so when mating season comes, any female that does not have a male has to resort to homosexual behavior." Atali explains.

I raise a brow to that. "Doesn't really seem like it's resorting at all, they seem to enjoy it."

Atali quietly chuckles at this. "Yes, it is enjoyable to them. In fact, since females tend to stay away from males most of the year due to them being so aggressive, they actually do it a lot even if it isn't mating season. It seems to keep them calm throughout the year."

As Atali was talking, the two Razorwhips continued to go at it with licking each other's vaginas. It was then I noticed four soft looking, cantaloupe sized breasts appear from each dragon, which they started to fondle with their paws.

This got another raised brow from me, "Wait, I thought most dragon breasts appear when they're pregnant?"

Atali responds, "Yes, this is true, however Razorwhip mammaries can form even when they are simply aroused. But you aren't far off, when female Razorwhips are pregnant their breasts are able to grow bigger and stay out longer so they can feed their young."

Again, very fascinating to my research, however something was still missing here. "If you don't mind me asking, what are their penises like?"

Atali chuckles, something I somewhat expected. "I suppose knowing about that can be useful to your observations. Well, I've only seen them a handful of times, but I can tell you that the Razorwhip penis has an average length of about 15 inches from base to tip. Like with Nadders, their penis is covered in barbs but Razorwhip's are a bit sharper so they can really scrape any competing sperm out of the female."

The thought of sharp barbs scraping one of my most sensitive spots made me both shudder and glad that I'm not a female Razorwhip. Atali saw me shudder and explained, "It's actually less painful than it may sound. The vaginal walls of a female Razorwhip are very thick and tough which allows them to handle the sharp barbs without much damage if at all."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better but still."

By this point, both Razorwhips in front of us were almost digging their tongues into each other's pussies while giving each other's breasts gentle but firm squeezes.

In a sudden move, the one on top turns around so that their crotches and breasts were pressed against each other. She was now grinding her pussy against the other's, making them both leak a ton of juices that edged them on to grind faster.

Throughout all of this, Steeltail and the dragon on Atali's backs didn't seem to notice that there were dragons having sex right in front of them, guess Atali was right about that.

Also the entire time, I heard a lot of moaning from the two dragons, but then I heard the sounds of human moaning and I look to see Atali with her eyes closed and her hand in her pants, presumably fingering herself. She opens one of her eyes and says, "Oh don't look at me like you haven't done this during one of your observations."

This got me to blush, not because I knew that it was true but I didn't expect her to know about that so quickly. I figured I might as well ask. "Would you like some…help?"

Atali smiles. "You're sweet but I actually prefer women. Why do you think I prefer to live with an all-female tribe? However, feel free to join me."

You know it's interesting, the entire time I've been doing it with Toothless I've only had dicks and balls on my mind but seeing three ladies go at it, I had to admit it was pretty hot too. *shrugs* It could mean that I'm just bisexual.

"Alright." I say as I pull my dick out and start stroking it to the scissoring dragons in front of me.

The Razorwhip on top then leans in and gives the one on the bottom a love bite on the soft spot on her neck. Apparently, this was all the bottom Razorwhip needed in order to roar out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, making her pussy squirt juices onto both of their hind legs. The one on top came soon after, coating whatever spot the bottom missed with vaginal fluid.

Atali and I came right with both of them. I shot a load onto the bushes and Atali must have leaked a bit of juices as well.

Once all four of us have calmed down from our orgasms, the Razorwhips in front of us pretty much just flop down to their sides and they just go to sleep, giving Atali and I the perfect chance to fly away with the help of Steeltail and her dragon.

Once we get back to the Wingmaiden village, I could see Toothless on his back with his head all the way back getting fed, rubbed with oils, and looking like a king. Steeltail returns to Minden and I go to see Toothless. "Hey bud, looks like you had a good time with the Wingmaidens. You ready to go home or…"

He looks at me, then looks to the women around him, then leans his head back to receive more fish. This gets a chuckle out of me. "Alright, we can stay but we should at least go within the next hour so we can get back to Dragon's Edge before dark. Atali, thank you for helping me today."

She nods to me. "My pleasure, and if there's anything you need before you go, just let me or any of the other Wingmaidens know."

**Aaaaand that's a wrap. **

**So this was my first time, besides that little bit in my first story, Just a Friendly Dragon Reunion, that I wrote anything about lesbian sex. It was a little strange for me considering that I'm a gay man but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. **

**Please leave any suggestions for future dragons to do and I will see you later!**


End file.
